La Lista de Kurosaki
by LidyMV
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo llevan una larga amistad. Ella está enamorada del pelinaranja, está en todas y da lo mejor de sí para acercarse a él, pero termina fijándose en cualquier otra chica. Quiere ser algo mas con Ichigo, pero teme quedar como una mas de "La Lista de Kurosaki". Este fic participa en "Concurso Ichiruki Fanfiction".
1. Un sentimiento

**(Narrado por Rukia)**

Es una tarde de verano, aunque el viento templado está anunciando la pronta llegada del otoño. Contemplo el ocaso y las tonalidades del cielo, que me recuerdan a su cabello. Y el ahí se encuentra, en el parque, a unos cuantos metros de mí, con una expresión que posiblemente refleja alguien con un corazón roto, con la mirada dirigida a la posible causa de ese sentimiento, Orihime Inoue, que después de tener una posible discusión y rompimiento por razones que aun desconozco, ahora va junto con Ulquiorra, quien sabe a dónde.

Yo me encuentro terriblemente cabreada, preguntándome el porqué, después de haberme estresado por esta situación de tener que soportar ver las conversaciones tan lindas que le decía _"Kurosaki-kun"_ por_ Facebook_ a Hime-chan que ella me mostraba, el que Ichigo me dijera que estaba interesado en ella y que quería que le ayudara a conseguirle una cita, que al poco tiempo me dijera _"Estoy enamorado de Orihime-san"_ y yo me la pasara esa misma noche llorando de frustración por no ser esa chica que Ichigo quiere, y justo hace una semana que el tonto cabeza de zanahoria me dice _"Estoy tomando enserio la situación con Hime-san, al parecer le diré adiós al mujeriego…"_ ¡Sucede esto! ¿Qué mierda tiene esa niña mimada en la cabeza para romperle el corazón a Ichigo? Y todavía tiene el descaro de ir del brazo de Schiffer. Seguramente las demás chicas, incluyendo a sus ex, piensen que de verdad se lo merece, pero yo creo que no. Total, debo calmarme y ser totalmente objetiva antes de dirigirme hacia Ichigo, aunque me sienta terrible por dentro.

Me dirijo hacia mi amado pelinaranja, a su rescate, otra vez. Debo ir a parar su lluvia interna. Aun no hallo las palabras adecuadas para animarlo, o si deba invitarlo a algún lugar para distraerse.

_- Y bien Ichigo –_ Toco su hombro y rio sarcásticamente_ – ¿Qué paso con Hime-chan? Por tu expresión parece que te hizo pedacitos ¡Ehh! ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa? Nii-sama estará de viaje algunos días, así podemos platicar con mayor calma._

_- Vamos – _Dice sin más, luciendo en su expresión enojo y tristeza.

El camino a casa resultó silencioso, el caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras que yo ahí estaba, como siempre, siendo su mejor amiga.

Al llegar, me dirigí inmediatamente al refrigerador y tomé el bote de helado que recién compré en la mañana en la tienda de Urahara y dos cucharas, además de mi computadora, para ponerle ambiente de "desamor" a esto.

_- Tu si sabes cómo ambientar un jodido funeral enana –_ Dice Ichigo con esa personalidad tan suya

_- ¡Eres un maldito Kurosaki! Solo es helado y un poco de música, para no hacer el ambiente tan…_

_- Tranquila, agradezco tu gesto_ – Interrumpe y yo me derrito ante esas palabras. Despues de eso surge ese silencio, como si intentara explicarme lo sucedido –_ Rukia, Orihime y yo hemos terminado. Ella… simplemente me dijo… que sabía después de todo que jamás cambiaría al Kurosaki mujeriego de siempre… que soy un imbécil que solo piensa en sí mismo… Antes de irse aclaró que no habría necesidad de preocuparme por ella, bueno, si es que yo tenía esa clase de sentimientos, ya que ella ya estaba con Schiffer desde hace algunos días. Debe ser por eso que dejó de verme y responderme los mensajes, además de lo de la fiesta hace 3 semanas…_

- _¿Orihime te dejó por Ulquiorra? ¿Quién diablos se cree esa princesita para andar con alguien más sin siquiera decírtelo antes? Eso se podría considerar infidelidad. Simplemente no puedo creer que detrás de esa pinta de "niña que no toca ni un plato" haya semejante persona._ –

Mientras yo le decía esas palabras demostrando ese enfado que cargaba desde el parque, el idiota cabeza de zanahoria toma el bote de helado, lo guarda en el refrigerador y se dirige al bar, trae consigo una botella de whisky y dos copas.

_– __Kurosaki, no estarás pensando en embriagarnos aquí en mi casa, y con una botella del bar de mi hermano ¿Cierto? Si llega y nos descubre…_

-_ Enana, Byakuya no llegará hoy, tu misma lo has dicho. Acompáñame hoy, prometo mañana reponer la botella._ – Y bueno, no pude resistirme a las palabras de Ichigo Kurosaki. Empezamos con la primera copa y yo, angustiada pensando que podría descubrirnos Nii-sama aquí. De pronto, surgió una pregunta que quise aclarar con Ichigo.

_- Ichigo, ¿Qué sucedió en la fiesta de hace tres semanas? -_

- _No lo sé. Fui solo esa ocasión, invité a Orihime pero me dijo que se iria a su clase de repostería y después de eso trabajaría en un proyecto para presentar en una feria de no sé qué diablos. Era ridícula mi situación, estaba sentado en una mesa mientras que todos bailaban. Y ahí fue cuando una chica me invitó a bailar. Acepté la invitación y estuvimos bailando un largo rato, pero al parecer el alcohol se le subió un poco a la cabeza y la acompañe al baño a vomitar. En un momento, me dice que si podía pasar a ayudarle a levantarse, que se sentía muy mal. Yo ingenuamente pasé y me intentó seducir, dijo que le gustaba mucho y que quería pasar un rato conmigo. Yo obviamente le dije que no, pero pasé un largo rato en el baño lidiando con ella, ya que no quería dejarme ir. Un rato después me percaté de que no estaba tan borracha como creía y me retiré molesto. Creo que la gente pensó que realmente hicimos algo por haberme tardado en el baño. Intenté aclararle eso a Orihime, pero ella alegó que alguien muy cercano a ella le dijo que si estuve haciendo cosas indebidas._

- _Ves, tu fama de mujeriego no ayuda demasiado. ¿Ahora que harás? –_

_- No lo sé enana, de verdad Hime me ha dado duro en el corazón. Creía que estando con ella, ese asunto de ser un mujeriego se iría, y que lograría una relación estable, pero parece que no es así. –_

Dicho esto, comprendí sus sentimientos hacia ella, realmente me dolía verlo de esta manera, y me sentía culpable, ya que yo conseguí que salieran. Y más aún, sigo sintiéndome una total estúpida por no ser capaz de confesar mis sentimientos hacia el.

- _¡Vamos, Ichigo! Una mujer no logrará bajarte los ánimos. Además, es poco tiempo para que te hayas enamorado, ¡Es tonto enamorarte con solo 4 meses de haber salido! Tal vez ella no era para ti. El amor es simplemente ser tú mismo con esa persona especial y que esa persona te ame. Eso requiere tiempo y pasar muchos momentos con tu pareja._

- _Vaya enana, comprendes de esas cosas, parece que estas enamorada. Pero creo que tienes razón, y no haya sido amor como creí._ –

- _¿Yo enamorada? Etto…_ - Al decir esto, Ichigo ve mi expresión y comienza a reirse de mi.

- _Jajaja, la enana está enamorada. Dime, ¿Quién es el afortunado?_ – Esas palabras me hacen por poco delatarme, ¿Qué acaso es idiota? De ti estoy enamorada Ichigo Kurosaki, ¡De ti!.

- _Ashido_ - ¡Carajo! Fue lo primero que surgió de mi cabeza.

- _Vaya que es afortunado ese cabrón. Ojalá y dejes de ser tan tímida y te confieses. Es buen partido para ti_ – Diablos, no sé por qué dije el nombre de Ashido. Mis esperanzas se reducen aun más con esto.

- _Ahorita no busco pareja, quiero pensar en mi futuro antes que todo._ –

-_ ¿Aun tienes pensado ir a Tokio a estudiar Medicina? -_

_- Si, sabes que siempre me ha gustado eso, y mi hermano me apoya en todo – _

_- Que bueno que tú aun mantienes fijo tú sueño. Yo aún no sé qué hacer –_

Un rato y varias copas más tarde, estábamos un poco embriagados y empezamos a bromear. Para mi este estado de embriaguez es algo peligroso, porque empiezo a decir cosas que normalmente no digo, entre ellas, mi amor por Kurosaki.

_- ¡Hey Rukia! Bailemos_ – Dice mi pelinaranja y pone en el reproductor** "Don't stop me now"**.

Me toma de la cintura, y con pasos torpes por el alcohol, comenzamos a bailar. Estar tan cerca de el simplemente es perfecto, aun teniendo alcohol, no dejo de sentir esos cosquilleos, esa electricidad que me produce su fragancia, esa hipnosis de su cuerpo cerca del mío. Estaba tan adentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me concentré en el baile y caigo al sofá, y de paso ¡Me lo lleve encima! Comenzamos a reír, hasta que cruzamos las miradas.

- _Hey, Rukia, si no fueras mi amiga, esta situación sería definitivamente peligrosa -_

-_ ¿A qué te refieres con peligrosa, estupido? -_

-_ A que cualquier hombre estando tan cerca de ti, como ahora, no resistiría a besarte – _

_- No seas idiota – _

¡Por dios! Ichigo Kurosaki, ¡El mujeriego Ichigo Kurosaki me ha dicho esto! Está de más decir que yo estaba terriblemente embriagada más por sus palabras que por el sake bebido. No se si fue un espejismo mio, o realmente pasaba, pero cada palabra que decía, se acercaba un tanto a mi.

_- Es cierto Rukia, ¿Acaso no ves lo hermosa que eres? Esos ojos violeta, esa piel tan suave, sería un total éxtasis. -_

_- Eso se lo dices a todas, estúpido cabeza de zanahoria. –_

-_ Pero tú eres especial –_

_- Idiota –_

Comenzó a acercarse más y más, y estaba totalmente segura de que me besaría. Creía que lo había logrado ¡Ichigo Kurosaki era mío! Pero la vida, el amor y todas esas mierdas, me estaban jugando una mala broma, y me han cacheteado diciendo "No Rukia, él no es tuyo". El teléfono de Kurosaki sonó e inmediatamente se levantó a atender la llamada. ¿Tengo que mencionar ahora que me siento una total idiota?

-_ Ichigo… si… acá estoy con ella… no te preocupes viejo… ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo diablos piensas que voy a…? ... ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Adiós!_ - Tal parece que habló con su padre. Es gracioso la forma en que cuida de su hijo. – _Disculpa Rukia, la cabra loca de mi padre me llamó, ¿Te parece si vemos una película? –_

Tal parece que su intención es olvidar totalmente lo sucedido hace un momento. Bien, estúpido amor, esta vez fuiste demasiado cruel conmigo.

_- Está bien, escoge la que quieras_ – Dije sin mucho ánimo, obviamente. ¿Cómo diablos puede sonar un teléfono en un momento como este?

-_ Apagaré la luz, esta noche habrá terror_ – ¡Mierda! Ichigo tiene buen sentido para esa clase de películas, peor la noche no pudo haber sido.

¿Acaso tengo que mencionar lo que pasó durante la película? No presté atención a la pantalla, pensando en ese jodido momento que el amor me ha jugado. Hasta que se escucha un grito y yo lo hago junto con la chica de la película.

_- ¡Maldita enana! Me has asustado - _Dice Ichigo, aturdido por mi grito.

_- Yo no tengo la culpa, esa maldita película me pone de los nervios –_ Aunque la verdad era que me asustó el grito de la chica mientras estaba en mi mundo.

Seguimos viendo la película, y antes de que terminara, sentí un abrazo. Era Ichigo dormido plácidamente. Un momento después, yo también caí rendida.

Cuando sentí los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, desperté e intenté buscar a mi Kurosaki, pero el ya no estaba. Solo estaba una sábana que posiblemente trajo de mi habitación, la botella y las copas. Después de todo no había sido una noche tan espantosa, a pesar de todo. Me dispuse a eliminar evidencias antes de la llegada de mi hermano Byakuya. El recuerdo de la noche anterior estuvo en mi memoria los siguientes días, pero desde luego, tanto pensar las cosas, me llevó a la conclusión de que todo fue el efecto que Orihime causó en Ichigo añadido al sake. Definitivamente no creo que Ichigo llegue a fijarse en mi algún día. 

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Recibo buenos y malos comentarios. :) Si te gusta mi historia, dale en Follow y Recomiendame con tus amigos. ;)  
**


	2. Como conocí al mujeriego

**Gracias a rukia kuchiki White Moon, darcy129, Miss-Bleacher, diana carolina y misel kuchiki por sus comentarios.**

**diana carolina: me interesó bastante tu review. Trataré de no apegarme a ciertos clichés que existen en la gran mayoría de los fanfics, aunque seguiré con algunos otros. De igual forma, este es tan solo el primer fic, y como es de concurso Ichiruki, pues todo lo centraré en esos personajes. Tendré mas historias totalmente fuera de cliché y tocaré múltiples temáticas. :)**

* * *

**(Narrado por Rukia)**

Han pasado tres días desde aquel incidente en la sala, mi hermano Byakuya no sospechó nada desde su llegada, aunque Ichigo no ha repuesto la botella que tomó del bar. Estoy en la computadora consultando todo lo necesario para mudarme a Tokio. Aún falta un año entero, pero nunca está de más ir contemplando las cosas. En un momento de ocio, vi una carpeta, que contiene algunas fotos tomadas con mi cámara, lo cual me hace recordar todos los momentos con Ichigo desde que lo conocí.

*********** Flashback ***********

- _Buenos días a todos, soy Rukia Kuchiki, tengo 15 años, y estoy recién hospedada en la ciudad de Karakura. Me mudé aquí por cuestiones del trabajo de mi hermano Byakuya. Nuestros padres se encuentran en Italia, atendiendo el negocio familiar. Yo elegí irme con mi hermano, debido a que tenemos una buena relación, y no quería salir de Japón. -_

Es mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Karakura y todo salió bien. Estaba tan nerviosa que no veía las caras de mis compañeros. Cuando me ubican de lugar, inmediatamente él llama mi atención: cabello naranja, ojos color marrón, esa mirada de chico malo que simplemente me cautivaron. Me siento a su derecha y le saludo cordialmente.

_- Soy Rukia, mucho gusto_ – Seguramente en ese momento mi expresión fue épicamente ridícula.

_- Ya lo sé, te acabas de presentar. Soy Ichigo Kurosaki_ - ¡Vaya por dios que arrogante!

Transcurre la clase sin incidentes con el chico de cabeza naranja. En el receso, pensé en ir a la azotea a desayunar, ya que esos lugares te permiten contemplar tranquilamente tu entorno. Y el ahí estaba.

_- Así que también te gusta acosarme enana –_ Bueno, eso de enana, tal vez sea cierto, con los 30 cm que me lleva, cualquiera con esa estatura me diría así.

-_ ¡Calla! Cabeza de zanahoria, yo solo vengo aquí a desayunar –_ Dije, a pesar de sentirme terriblemente avergonzada.

-_ ¡Vamos! Yo sé que soy irresistible –_ Me guiña un ojo y vuelvo a sentir esos nervios tan extraños.

_- ¡Jah! Yo, Rukia Kuchiki, ¿Fijarme en un delincuente con cabello naranja como tú? ¿En qué diablos pensaría una chica al fijarse en ti? -_

*********** Fin Flashback ***********

Y fue ahí cuando empezó mi amistad con Ichigo. Siempre yendo a desayunar a la azotea. Platicar nuestras anécdotas, pelear. Al recordar esos momentos comencé a reírme.

_- Y si, terminé fijándome en el delincuente de cabello naranja. -_

Continuando con mi exploración de fotos, me topé con una bastante indeseable, aquella que tomé en el primer baile de navidad de la Preparatoria Karakura: Ichigo y Senna.

*********** Flashback ***********

Yo estaba en el parque de la colonia, esperando a Ashido, y a Ichigo. Era el primer baile de navidad al que asistía. Mi hermano me autorizó el permiso de ir, con la condición de que pasaría por mí a una hora determinada. Byakuya es muy sobreprotector, pero tampoco es un ogro. Cuando pasaron 5 minutos después de la hora acordada, veo tres personas acercándose, y al ver a Ichigo, llevando una vestimenta semi-formal, me pareció que mi mundo se tornaba totalmente naranja. Pero al ver que iba con aquella chica de cabello oscuro, ojos color miel, tomados de la mano, supe que las cosas no irían como esperaba.

_- Rukia, disculpa la espera. Oye, te presento a Senna, mi novia. –_ Al presentarme a la susodicha, inmediatamente se me rompió el corazón, aunque no sabía que sería la primera de varias ocasiones.

_- Mucho gusto Senna, soy Rukia. –_

Una vez dejadas las presentaciones, fuimos al baile. Para mi resultó un total desastre. Ver a Ichigo con Senna, bailando, luciéndose con los demás, tener que conformarme con acompañar a Ashido todo el baile, cuando en realidad solo quería ir con Ichigo. La parte buena de la historia es que Ashido es buen bailarin, coincidimos en muchas cosas, platicamos largo rato, y me alegró parte de la velada.

*********** Fin Flashback ***********

Cuando Ichigo termina a Senna, debido a los celos que tenía ella de mí, lo cual habían causado problemas, ya que quería que no fuéramos amigos ya, y esas mierdas, para mí fue como un rayo de esperanza. Pero al cabo de tres meses, ya andaba con Nell. Con ella terminó después de 1 mes debido a que era muy caprichosa, y quería tener a Ichigo siempre de compras, compras es igual a mayordomo que me cargue todo lo que he comprado. Ya con la tercera susodicha, que fue Momo Hinamori, los estudiantes de la Preparatoria le empezaron a hacer "La lista de Kurosaki", y si las chicas se hacían novias de Ichigo, eran añadidas a la lista.

Durante los 2 años que llevamos de amistad, van alrededor de 8 chicas que han formado parte de esa ya afamada lista: Senna, Nell, Momo, Tatsuki, Nemu, Nozomi, Lisa y la mas reciente, Orihime, y yo he sido testigo (en la última fui participe) de esas relaciones. Senna, Nemu y Lisa, terminaron con el debido a su amistad conmigo. Nell, como ya lo mencioné, lo trataba más como esclavo que como novio. A Nozomi y Tatsuki, Ichigo las terminó por que simplemente se aburrió de ellas.

Orihime fue un caso especial. Todo empezó con Notitas misteriosas que aparecían en su banca diciendo cosas como _"Eres especial" "quiero conocerte mejor",_ que en realidad eran notas que yo había mandado. Cuando Ichigo preguntó en el almuerzo quien era la autora de esos detalles, mencione el nombre de Orihime Inoue, perteneciente al salón vecino. Sabía que esa chica le interesaba mi pelinaranja, por las miradas que le dirigía. Cuando los presenté, la conexión fue inmediata. Aquel día fue terrible, no fui tomada en cuenta en la salida y regresé pronto a mi casa, frustrada y lamentándome por mi error. Al cabo de un mes, después de ver todas las cursilerías que se pusieron en las salidas que me mostraba Hime-chan, oficializaron su relación. Inmediatamente fue agregada a la "Lista de Kurosaki", pero al cabo del segundo mes, se les veía felices y sin problemas. Todo transcurrió de manera tormentosa para mí, dejé de ir con Ichigo a la escuela, veía cómo iba y venía con ella, cambié mi lugar de almuerzo a un árbol, el cual tiempo más tarde Ashido me hizo compañía. Pocas veces veía a Ichigo, y cuando tenía tiempo de convivir conmigo, realmente era poco. Ahora que ha terminado con ella, para mi es bueno, ya que implica pasar más tiempo con él, y al mismo tiempo me da rabia pensar en quien será la siguiente.

Siguiendo con mi álbum digital de recuerdos, he encontrado una foto con Ashido. Él ha sido una de las personas más cercanas a mí desde mi mudanza a Karakura. Es mi "segundo mejor amigo" después de Ichigo, y creo que es una de las personas más valiosas para mí. Atento, amable, carismático, inteligente, caballeroso, en fin, Ashido Kanou tiene tantas cualidades que simplemente no puedo describirlas todas, porque seguramente se me va alguna. Mizuiro a veces me aconseja dejar en punto y aparte a Ichigo y enamorarme de él, pero como dicen los adultos "en cuestiones del corazón no se elige a quien se ama", y tal vez tengan razón. Además, no ha habido señales de que a él le interese una relación conmigo, o probablemente vea a Ashido como algo inalcanzable o imposible por sus múltiples cualidades.

Seguí sumida en mis recuerdos desde mi llegada a Karakura, cuando de pronto mi celular suena. Reviso y es un SMS de Ichigo, lo cual me alegra muchísimo después de 3 días de ausencia.

_- ¡Hey enana!_ – Para el soy y siempre seré la "enana". Pero no importa, él me ha mensajeado.

_- ¡Hey zanahoria! Vaya, te has reportado después de 3 días.-_

_- Estuve ocupado con mi padre en la clínica. Necesitaba distracción. Oye, ¿Quieres asistir a una fiesta el sábado en la tarde? No deseo ir solo. Prometo traerte temprano a casa, ¿Te parece? –_

_- Necesito discutirlo con nii-sama, pero prometo darte respuesta el jueves –_

_- Me parece perfecto. Si no te da permiso, vengo y te secuestro. :guiño: –_

_- No te atreverías, Kurosaki. Byakuya te patearía el trasero por tocar a su hermana menor. –_

_- ¿Me estás retando Kuchiki? Tengo mis artimañas para poder. –_

_- ¿Pero qué…? Ichigo, aun no sabes la respuesta de Byakuya. Seguro me deja ir. –_

_- Está bien. Espero tu respuesta –_

Y por alguna extraña razón, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Bueno si se esa razón, el cabeza de zanahoria me ha invitado a una fiesta. Espero y tener ya el maldito valor de acercarme más a él. Iré con mi hermano de una buena vez a pedirle permiso, ya que a él no le agrada para nada las salidas a última hora. Byakuya se encuentra en su estudio resolviendo cosas del trabajo. Vaya, ni estando en su tarde libre deja eso en paz. Prepararé algo y durante la comida le platicaré.

_- Bien, hoy prepararé el spaghetti que tanto le gusta a Byakuya. –_

Encuentro todos los ingredientes necesarios, y me dispongo a cocinar. Un rato después, termino, y llamo a mi hermano a comer. Mientras disfrutamos de la comida, que por cierto, quedo bastante buena, empiezo a plantearle esta situación de la fiesta.

_- ¿Qué tal quedó la comida Byakuya? – _

_- Bastante buena, como siempre Rukia. –_

_- Oye, Ichigo me ha invitado a una fiesta el sábado por la tarde. ¿Puedo ir con él? –_ Solté la pregunta sin más.

_- Ya sabes que Kurosaki nunca me ha dado buena espina_ – Contesta Byakuya con tono frio, y al mismo tiempo sonando como el hermano preocupado por su hermana menor, y calló por unos momentos. Queria contestarle, pero temía decir algo inadecuado. – _Puedes ir, con la condición de que regreses antes de medianoche. –_

_- Está bien, quédate tranquilo, regresaré temprano._ – Contesté aliviada.

Y así continuó nuestra pequeña comida familiar. Los días siguientes estuve pensando en que atuendo llevaría, así que fui de compras con Yoruichi y Rangiku. Ellas son mayores que yo, así que me aconsejaron sobre como verme femenina sin caer en lo vulgar, y sobre todo, impresionar a Ichigo. Así mismo, le confirmé a Kurosaki que iría a la fiesta, y quedó en que pasaría por mí.

Espero y todo resulte como espero.

* * *

**Bien, este es el segundo capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus primeros comentarios. Para que estén informados. Subiré 1 capítulo cad días. Así que. Capítulo 3 será el día sábado. **

**Si te agrada mi fic. Follow me y recomiendame con tus amigos. Probablemente iniciaré otro fics esta semana. :)**


	3. Otra vez, No más

**(Narrado por Rukia)**

Son las 8 de la mañana del sábado, y suena mi alarma de Chappy. Regularmente no me levanto a esta hora, pero hoy es un día especial, y como quiero terminar mis deberes antes de que vengan Yoruichi y Rangiku a arreglarme, me dispongo a hacer la limpieza y el almuerzo con todos los ánimos del mundo.

_- Buenos días, Rukia. Hoy estás más animada que de costumbre._ – Interrumpe mis labores Byakuya. Yo nerviosa intento dar una respuesta coherente.

_- ¡Hermano! Bu… buenos días. Este… yo… quiero terminar temprano, para… ya sabes, la fiesta. El desayuno está listo… ¿Quieres?_ – Definitivamente me siento ridícula intentando explicar que estoy emocionada por Ichigo.

_- Claro. Creo que recomendaré a Kurosaki que te invite a fiestas más seguido. –_ Dicho esto de parte de mi hermano es algo extraño, y hace ponerme entre emocionada y nerviosa. No sé qué hacer ahora.

_- Re… ¿Recomendar que? Yo… bueno… no asisto a fiestas tan seguido, así que una de vez en cuando no sienta mal._ – Dije toda llena de nervios mientras le servía omelette y jugo de naranja.

_- Retiro lo dicho. Kurosaki no es de fiar._ – ¡Vaya! Ya me extrañaba de Byakuya que no mencionara su poquísima confianza hacia Ichigo.

_- ¿Por qué no confías en Ichigo, Nii-sama?_ – Pregunté mientras servía mi ración. Y quería sacarme esa duda, ya que cuido meticulosamente que no se entere de la reputación de Ichigo en la escuela, si no, no sé qué pudiera suceder.

-_ Su cabello naranja y esa mirada de delincuente que tiene. Además, cualquier hombre que intentase acercarse a mi hermana menor, no es de fiar, hasta que demuestre lo contrario_ – Dice Byakuya Kuchiki con esa expresión seria, elegante, y con toda la confianza en cada una de sus palabras. Yo simplemente me quedo conmovida.

_- Gracias por tus palabras, por eso te quiero tanto. Y no te preocupes, si Ichigo Kurosaki no es de fiar, me daré cuenta. –_ Le di un beso en la mejilla, demostrando toda mi admiración y cariño hacia él.

Continuamos charlando durante el desayuno de todas nuestras anécdotas durante la semana, hasta que el tiempo nos consumió y seguimos con nuestras labores.

Me encontraba dándole algunos retoques al atuendo para ponerme cuando tocan al timbre, eran Yoruichi y Rangiku. Afortunadamente terminé temprano mis labores y me di una relajante ducha, pero aun así me sentía bastante nerviosa. No es como si fuese a ir a una fiesta importantísima, o que si tuviera una cita con Ichigo, pero el hecho de haber sido invitada por él, y mi objetivo con esto, lo ameritan totalmente.

_- ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Estás lista para verte divina y conquistar a Kurosaki-kun?_ – Dice Rangiku con una expresión de emoción, como si fuera un lienzo en blanco que está a punto de trabajar.

_- Yo… bueno… eso… e… espero_ – Contesté con voz demasiado nerviosa. No sé nada de cómo acercarme a un chico sin parecer una tonta, y cosas del amor. Yo solo sé que quiero al cabeza de zanahoria y que quiero ser más que su amiga.

_- ¡Vamos Rukia! Deberías decir algo como "¡Sí! Hoy conquisto a Kurosaki Ichigo". Necesitas más determinación y confianza en ti misma._ – Dicho eso de parte de Yoruichi realmente me levanta el ánimo.

_- Tiene razón Yoruichi, necesitas determinación o Ichigo seguirá ignorándote como pareja.-_ Al decir esas palabras Ran, ¡oh dios! Comprendí que lo único que necesito es decirle que lo quiero, al menos con eso considerará mis sentimientos.

_- No lo sé chicas, tengo miedo de ser rechazada, de estar en esa jodida lista. Prefiero no decirle jamás que lo quiero, antes que ser una más de "La lista de Kurosaki"… yo –_

_- ¡Bueno ya! Dejemos de amargarle a Rukia este día_ – interrumpe Yoruichi -_ ¿Dónde te arreglaremos? –_

_- Vamos a mi habitación –_ Contesté, pero pensando en esas palabras que acaban de entrar a mi mente para ser procesadas y meditadas.

_- Rukia, querida, disculpa lo que te dije_ – dice Ran cuando toca mi hombro al abrir la habitación – _Olvida mis tontas palabras, solo anímate, saldrás con tu enamorado, ¿No? A Ichigo no le gustaría verte desanimada –_

_- De igual forma tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo_ – Respondí con una sonrisa.

Pasan las horas, y voy observando mi transformación: Cabello moldeado de manera perfecta, con un broche plateado; maquillaje en tonos grises, resaltando mis ojos de una forma que jamás creí posible; un poco de brillo en los labios, y retoques.

-_ ¡Vaya Rukia! ¡Nos hemos lucido! ¿Verdad, Yoru-chan? Te ves divina_. – Dice Rangiku con esa emoción, como un artista observando su obra maestra. Yo me siento avergonzada.

_- Tienes razón, Rangiku. Se ve como toda una mujer. ¡Vamos! ¡Ponte todo lo que compramos!_ – Dice Yoruichi mientras me trae las bolsas de compras y las prendas del closet.

_- ¡Por dios! Me siento como cenicienta. Nunca creí verme de esta forma. De verdad, Gracias. – _

Yoruichi-san me da las bolsas y voy al baño a cambiarme. Cuando salgo y observo en el espejo mi figura, de verdad no creo ser yo. Aparte del arreglo a mi cabello y el maquillaje tan maravillosos que me hicieron, cargo con un top color negro, con pequeños arreglos de encaje; una falda tipo tubo color blanco, que amoldaba mi figura y resaltaba la forma de mis piernas que no sabía que tenía, un saco a juego con la falda, y para terminar, unos bellos tacones negros con detalles en plata que dan al outfit algo simplemente sublime. Llevo además unas pulseras y aretes a juego.

_- ¿De verdad soy yo? –_ Es lo único que puede formular mi mente frente al espejo.

-_ Eres tú, querida. Y eres hermosa, de verdad. Si Ichigo no se fija de ti hoy, no sé qué diablos tiene en la cabeza. Y bueno, son las seis en punto, y si no mal recuerdo el Sr. Kurosaki pasa a las seis y treinta por ti. Así que relájate un rato. Nosotras tenemos que ir a la tienda de Urahara, quedamos que hoy hay noche de Póker y ya casi es hora._ – Cuando Ran me dice esas palabras, me fijo en el reloj, y efectivamente, en media hora pasa Ichigo. Mi nerviosismo comienza a aumentar y necesito controlarlo.

_- Está bien chicas. Muchísimas gracias, de nuevo. Sin ustedes, en este momento estaría totalmente perdida. –_ Estoy a punto de llorar, pero no debo, no quiero arruinar el maquillaje.

Ran y Yoruichi se van y yo me dirijo al bar de Byakuya a por un trago. No paro de dar vueltas alrededor de la sala y repetirme una y otra vez "Tranquila Rukia, no es una cita, solo es una fiesta con Ichigo". Despues del segundo trago, decido no seguir tomando más, no me gustaría caer borracha antes de la fiesta. Esa media hora se hace eterna, hasta que mi amado naranjito toca el timbre.

_- ¡Ya vine por ti enana! Y no me vengas con los cuentos… de mujeres… de… que… aun no…_ - Creo que la sorpresa de Ichigo fue algo evidente, para mi es buena señal. Hemos empezado bien.

Y mientras él dice eso, yo me quedo embelesada por esa apariencia tan varonil que luce y el perfume que llega hasta mí nariz. Camisa roja con cuello blanco, pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, y zapatos formales, además de un saco color negro.

-_ ¿Aun no qué?_ – Respondí haciéndome la desentendida y tratando de evitar la distracción por ver lo que estaba ante mí.

_- ¡Terminan de arreglarse!, ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Rukia Kuchiki?_ – Podría jurar que Ichigo se ha sorprendido con mi apariencia con esas palabras. Mi mundo interno no deja de festejar, saltar y gritar por la respuesta tan positiva que estoy obteniendo con esto.

_- Soy Rukia, Sr. Kurosaki. Que me haya arreglado un poco no significa que no deje de ser yo._ – Mis nervios aumentan. ¡Oh dios! No quiero hacer las cosas mal.

_- Pues bueno, ¡Vaya transformación! Arrasarás en la fiesta de hoy. ¡Vamos! –_

Tomé mis cosas y fuimos a la fiesta, la cual se realizará en un antro inaugurado hace poco. Es cumpleaños de Franceska Mila Rose, una de las porristas de la preparatoria, una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, y pretendiente de Ichigo, además de compañera de clase. Al llegar junto con Ichigo a la fiesta, nos recibe la cumpleañera.

_- ¡Ichigo! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Que guapo estas! Pero claro, tú siempre eres guapo... Oh… Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Quién es tu acompañante Ichi? –_ Es chistoso ver como Mila Rose ha pasado de la emoción al ver a mi pelinaranja, hasta la decepción, al verlo acompañado por mí.

_- Gracias Mila_ – Dice Ichigo con ese toque sensual, pero sin coquetearle _- ¿No reconoces a esta chica?_ – Mila niega - _¡Es Rukia Kuchiki! De nuestro salón._

_- ¿Kuchiki? ¡Por dios! Eres la última persona que pensé que sería._ – Dice Mila con arrogancia y total desaprobación disfrazadas de amabilidad. Voltea hacia la puerta y se despide. –_ Bueno chicos, pasen a la sala VIP que está por allá. Disfruten la fiesta. -_

_- ¡Gracias! –_ Dice Ichigo y nos dirigimos a la sala VIP. Empiezo a llamar la atención, esto es raro. No sé si por mi apariencia, el que sea Rukia, o el hecho de venir acompañada de él. –_ Vaya enana, estás llamando la atención bastante. Te ves bastante bien. Disfruta la fiesta, ¿Va? –_

_- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Ichigo. Disfrutare la fiesta –_ Digo esto con bastante ánimo. Recibir halagos de él siempre es algo confortante.

Nos fuimos a la mesa que se nos asignó y pedimos un par de tragos. Este antro es bastante interesante, buena música, buen ambiente, la decoración bastante buena, creo que será una linda noche. La gente comenzaba a llegar, el ambiente se ponía cada vez más animado, y de un momento a otro, Ichigo me jala a la pista para inaugurar el baile.

_- ¡Vamos enana! Quiero bailar. Me encanta esa canción._ – Dice Ichigo sin más y deja su trago.

_- ¡Ichigo Idiota! ¡Pero si no hay nadie bailando!_ – Voy a rastras a la pista, nerviosa, pero feliz.

_- ¡Pues abriremos la pista! No saldré aquí sin bailar esa canción._

Comenzamos a bailar. Siempre he sido buena para el baile, pero no lo demuestro muy a menudo. Este es el momento. Me empiezo a dejar llevar por la música y siento que vuelo. Sé que todos nos miran, por eso debo evitar cualquier tonto movimiento. Al ver a dos, tres, cinco personas más, todos empiezan a invadir la pista de baile. Después de una hora de sacudir el cuerpo, Ichigo y yo fuimos a la barra por algunas bebidas, muero de sed, pero jamás imaginé que eso sería signo de mal augurio.

_- ¡Oh eres el tan conocido Ichigo Kurosaki! Gusto en conocerte, soy Bambietta Basterbine, de la clase 4._ – Le dice a Ichigo con sorpresa y algo de coquetería. Alta, cabello oscuro y largo, ojos azules, guapa. Lleva un vestido sencillo en color azul aqua, zapatillas color café claro. Se ve fantástica.

-_ ¡Oh Vaya! Mucho gusto Bambietta. Al parecer eres nueva, no te había visto._

_- Algo asi. Llevo poco en la preparatoria de Karakura. Te había visto antes pero no había tenido oportunidad de saludarte… -_

Y continúa la plática entre ellos dos. Y yo, aquí, siendo ignorada en la barra de bebidas. Mientras veo en la entrada, entrar a "Hime-chan" con Ulquiorra Schiffer.

_- Esto no es bueno…_ - dije para mis adentros, y continuo con mi trago.

¿Cuánto habré durado ahí ignorada? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos? No lo sé, pero se volvían una total agonía, mientras veía la conexión entre Ichigo y su nueva acompañante. Estoy casi segura de que veo el futuro, una más a la "Lista de Kurosaki". Cuando volteo hacia Ichigo, el ya no estaba. Intenté ubicarlo, pero él está ya bailando con la "Señorita Basterbine", y cerca de ellos Orihime y Ulquiorra.

_- Estúpido Ichigo y su estúpida acompañante. No es justo…_ - Estoy a punto de llorar, pero mi orgullo como Kuchiki es más fuerte.

Pasa un rato, y yo estoy como tonta dando vueltas. Decido ir a mi lugar y observar la fiesta desde arriba.

_- ¡Vaya querida! ¿Ichigo te ha abandonado?_ – Dice Mila y rie –_ Al parecer al joven le agradan las chicas con mejores atributos. Tiene un gusto selecto._ – Se va riendo junto con sus amigas. Yo no dije nada, ya que si lo hago, hará mi vida miserable en el momento que la haya desafiado.

No sé qué hacer, y la escena que estoy a punto de ver me hará desear jamás haber aceptado la invitación de Ichigo a la fiesta. Ulquiorra se ausenta durante unos momentos, y después de eso, le trae a Hime un ramo de rosas, cosa que Ichigo ve. Desde aquí noto sus celos, y sabía que algo iba a pasar en ese momento. Imaginaba muchas cosas, como el que iría con Inoue, que golpearía a Ulquiorra y se la llevaría lejos, pero no… el estúpido cabeza de zanahoria toma a Bambietta, y baila con ella haciendo uso de toda la pista de baile. La forma de moverla, de lucirla, hace ver que el ego de esa chica se irá a las nubes después de eso. Captan la atención de todos, los animan, y cuando termina la canción le planta un beso, cosa que hace alborotar a toda la gente ahí. Yo no soporto más, quiero desaparecer y salgo de ahí como puedo.

Voy corriendo, sin pensar que llevo los tacones puestos. Quiero llorar, como nunca, y desaparecer. No quiero ver más a Ichigo, no quiero salir con el más. Después de algunas cuadras, no me fijo y choco con alguien que traía bolsas con comida.

- _¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_ – junto sus cosas sin mirar a la persona con quien choqué y sigo corriendo.

-_ ¡Hey Rukia! ¡Espera!... ¡Rukia!_ – dice una voz que no logré reconocer. Pero no me tomé el tiempo para verificar. No quiero que me vean en este estado, solo quiero correr.

Perdí el aliento y ya los tacones me están matando. Quiero ir a casa.

_- Vamos contesta, Byakuya ¡por favor!_ – Intento llamar a mi hermano, pero al parecer está conduciendo a casa. Llamo una, dos veces. Trato una tercera vez y contesta.

_- ¿Hola?... Hermano, por favor ven por mi… no me siento muy bien… no pasa nada, creo que me pesqué un pequeño resfriado… Te espero… Gracias. –_

Me quité los tacones y corrí de nuevo hacia la entrada del antro. Llego justo a tiempo. A los pocos minutos Byakuya pasa por mí y vamos a casa. En el camino apago el teléfono y lo dejo guardado. No quiero llamadas. Cuando llego a mi casa, tomo unas pastillas para el supuesto resfriado, y otras para el tremendo dolor de piernas que tuve por haber corrido en tacones, después de eso me voy a mi cuarto. Lloré, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentía humillada, ignorada, y estúpida.

_- Me rindo –_ Fueron las últimas palabras que mencioné antes de ver a mi hermano en la puerta, con una expresión de preocupación. Era tarde para secarme las lágrimas. ¡Mierda!

* * *

**Y bueno, Byakuya se enterará del amor por Rukia hacia Ichigo. ¿Que pasará?**


	4. Confesiones

**Muchísimas gracias por sus review AkariOtonashi y MomoO3. :)**

* * *

**Narrado por Rukia**

_- ¿Qué pasa Rukia?_ – Dice mi hermano estando en la puerta, y luce bastante preocupado. No sé qué inventar. ¿Acaso tengo que inventarle algo? Se acerca a donde estoy, y no puedo evitar abrazarle.

_- Byakuya, ¡fue horrible! No quiero volver ahí…_ - Fue lo único que pude formular antes de llorar en sus brazos. Quería ocultarle las cosas para evitar preocuparle, pero me sentía tan agobiada por esta situación que no pude más.

_- Ven, vamos a la sala. Te prepararé un té._ – Me lleva al sillón, me sienta, y se dirige a la cocina a preparar agua. – _Rukia, cuéntame, ¿Por qué estás así? –_

¡Mierda! De por si no confía en Ichigo, y con esto que ha ocurrido, menos va a confiar en él, pero ya es tarde, tengo que sincerarme con mi hermano y contarle todo lo ocurrido.

_- Yo… bueno… estoy enamorada de Ichigo Kurosaki desde hace tiempo…_ - Así comienzo a contarle los acontecimientos, desde que lo conozco, hasta hace unos momentos. Byakuya siempre se mostró atento, escuchando las palabras y sentimientos tontos de su hermana menor hacia el mujeriego pelinaranja de Kurosaki.

Cuando termino de contarle, creí que ya no me permitiría ver a Ichigo, o diría algo así como "desde ahora no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con Kurosaki" pero no, me abrazó, y transmitió todo su apoyo y cariño en ese abrazo.

- _Rukia, yo no te puedo prohibir ser amiga de Kurosaki. Solamente tú decides si estar con él o no. Tampoco puedo culparlo de lo que hizo, por muy malo que sea o por mucho que te haya lastimado, porque no está enterado de tus sentimientos hacia él. Yo solo te puedo apoyar en estos momentos. Si quieres llorar, llora; Si quieres maldecirlo, hazlo, pero no dejes de confiar en mí._ – Dicho esto, me siento totalmente apoyada. Mi hermano es más noble de lo que creí, y es una persona bastante sabia.

-_ Gracias, Byakuya._ – Le dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

_- Por cierto, Rukia, Kurosaki llamó a casa. Al parecer no sabe a qué hora saliste de aquella fiesta y…_ - De repente mi hermano fue interrumpido por un timbre. – _Ha de ser él._

_- ¡Pero son las cuatro y cuarenta de la mañana! ¡Además llueve allá afuera!_– No sé qué diablos hace Ichigo a estas horas de la noche, con este clima, y no quiero saber con quién estaba. Estoy poniéndome furiosa y me dirijo a la puerta. En el momento que la abro, me abraza un Ichigo totalmente desesperado. Además, luce con la ropa manchada de lodo, mojado y con algunos golpes en la cara.

_- ¡Enana! ¿Dónde mierda te metiste? ¡Te he estado buscando toda la jodida noche! ¡Estuve a punto de ir a la policía! ¿Por qué no me avisaste qué te ibas? ¿Por qué me dejaste allá solo y yo sin saber de ti?–_

_- Pero Ichigo, ¿Qué te pasó? –_

_- Eso no importa, Rukia. Estás bien. Creí que estabas bailando con alguien o cerca de nosotros. – _

_- ¿Pero qué…?_ – Dicho esto, empecé a ponerme furiosa por lo ocurrido allá

_- Estuve bailando un buen rato, y no me acordé que venías conmigo por estar cerca de…_ – No pudo terminar la frase, cuando, por impulso de mi furia, ¡no! No le suelto una cachetada, fue un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas. Cae al piso y yo, no puedo evitar ya soltar mi furia.

- _¿Pero qué putas te pasa, Ichigo Kurosaki? ¿Creías que iba a estar esperándote toda la maldita fiesta sola? ¿Crees que sigo dispuesta a soportar todas tus estupideces? Me quede sola en el maldito antro, me humilló Mila y su grupito de amigas, me humillaste tú y tu jodida amiguita._ – En ese momento, me he dado cuenta que he explotado. Mis sentimientos salen a borbotones como una fuente. Estoy tan furiosa que no siento la lluvia mojándome. Esto va mal, porque seguramente mis sentimientos por Ichigo saldrán a flote, y mi lado racional no podrá controlarlo.

_- ¿Qué te pasa Rukia?_ – Dice Ichigo todo desconcertado.

-_ ¿Qué me pasa? Pasa que ya estoy harta, totalmente harta. Harta de ver todas tus malditas conquistas, de ver todas y cada una de esas chicas que pasan por tu afamada lista. De escuchar una y otra vez esa estúpida frase tuya de "Sabes, enana, me gusta fulanita" "Me he enamorado de tal chica". Estoy harta de que digas sentir amor por cada chica que se te cruza enfrente, cuando en realidad estoy segura que jamás has sentido amor por alguien. Piensas que todas las mujeres van a estar para ti… ¡Tu no conoces el amor, Ichigo Kurosaki!_ – Estaba fuera de control. Ichigo se levanta, al parecer molesto. Esto no pinta bien.

_- ¿Quién diablos dice que no conozco el amor? ¿Acaso conoces mis sentimientos? –_

_- ¡Claro que los conozco! Eres un estúpido mujeriego que se enamora de la primera chica linda que se le cruza. Te fijas en todas menos en… -_ Estoy a punto de revelar mis sentimientos.

_- ¿Fijarme en quién?_ – Pregunta de manera molesta. Ya no puedo dejar las cosas a medias, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

_- ¡En mi maldito Kurosaki! ¡En mí! Yo he estado ahí siempre, queriendo estar ahí contigo. Yo te he querido todo este tiempo._ – No Rukia, deja de hablar, me repito a mí misma. –_ Por eso soporte todas tus conquistas, por esperar el turno para estar contigo. Pero no, no quiero ser parte de esa estúpida lista, no quiero ser de la "Lista de Kurosaki". No quiero ser una más. –_ Ichigo se queda ahí, sorprendido.

_- Rukia, yo…_ -

_- No, Ichigo, no quiero escuchar nada más. Me voy… -_ Me di cuenta en ese momento, que la bomba había explotado, que ya nada iba a ser igual desde ahora.

_- ¡Escúchame Rukia! Yo… -_ Intento tomarme del brazo Ichigo, y yo, por instinto, lo volví a golpear.

_- ¡No Ichigo! ¡No! Ya basta de que me lastimes, ya basta de sentirme así. Me sentí humillada en la fiesta cuando me dejaste sola, cuando te pusiste a bailar con ella y de paso la besaste, cuando te olvidaste de mí. Y me siento estúpida por consultar a Yoruichi y Rangiku para comprar ropa más femenina e impresionarte, pero nada funcionó, ¡Absolutamente nada!… Ichigo, yo me rindo…-_

-_ Rukia… -_ Ichigo intentaba decirme algo, pero yo decidí entrar a casa. Estaba empapada, exhausta y solo quería dormir. Cuando entré, mi hermano me recibió con una toalla, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y aunque ya estaba cansada de llorar, no paraba de hacerlo.

_- Rukia, necesitas tomar un baño, estás empapada. Ve, ya lo preparé._ – Yo asiento a las palabras de mi hermano, y me dirijo al baño. De ahí, me fui a mi habitación y dormí.

Cuando despierto, quiero creer que lo que pasó hace unas horas es una pesadilla, pero no. Es totalmente real, me he confesado a Ichigo, y me he rendido en mi lucha para conquistarlo. Voy por mi teléfono, lo enciendo y tengo 6 mensajes de voz: 4 de Ichigo, y ¿2 de Ashido?

_- Enana, soy Ichigo, ¿Dónde diablos te encuentras? Te estoy buscando… -_

_- ¡Carajo! ¿Dónde estás Rukia? Contesta, me estoy preocupando… -_

_- Rukia, soy Ashido ¿Estás bien? Ibas corriendo en tacones y chocaste conmigo, pero iba tan cargado que no te pude perseguir. Si puedes ven a mi casa. -_ ¡Oh por dios! Entonces con el que choque ¡Fue Ashido! Le debo una disculpa, y no solo una, todas las disculpas del mundo.

_- Rukia, soy Ashido, ¿Qué putas te hizo Ichigo? Vino aquí a buscarte. Me explico lo ocurrido, y bueno, nos hemos peleado._ – Eso explica el estado en el que venía ese estúpido cuando llegó –_ Llámame en cuanto puedas, estoy preocupado por ti. -_

_- Enana… -_ Esta vez escucho a Ichigo con voz cortada – _por favor, aparece… contesta. Te he estado buscando en todas partes. Te necesito, no tienes idea de cuánto. No me perdonaría si no apareces… voy camino a tu casa, espero y estés allá. Te quiero enana… Te quiero –_

"Te quiero", esas palabras han hecho de mi corazón un revuelo, pero no sé en qué plan lo haya dicho. Me siento confundida, no sé si lo dijo de verdad o por el momento. La gente suele hacer esa clase de cosas cuando está a punto de perder algo, aunque no sea tan valioso para ellos. Escucho el sexto y último mensaje de la noche, veo la hora y no, no es de la noche, llegó hace rato.

_- Rukia, necesitamos hablar. Necesitamos aclarar todo esto…_ - Se escucha algo de fondo – _Ichigo… ¿Qué haces?_ – Es la voz de la "Señorita Basterbine", y después de eso, cuelga el teléfono.

¡No! No quiero hablar con ese idiota. Sonaba sincero, hasta el momento que se escuchó la voz de esa tipa. Toda pequeña esperanza de querer aclarar las cosas con él se fue con eso. ¡Cierto! Tengo que llamar a Ashido. Intento llamar, pero no contesta.

_- Ashido, soy Rukia. Intenté llamarte, pero estás ocupado al parecer. Estoy bien, después te cuento lo ocurrido, y disculpa el choque. –_

Pasé un domingo aburrido haciendo deberes, cocinando con Byakuya y viendo películas con él. Termino exhausta, pero nerviosa. No quiero que sea lunes y ver a Ichigo.

Una de las cosas que no se pueden evitar, es el paso del tiempo, y con ello, ver a Ichigo Kurosaki. Hoy mi hermano se ofrece a llevarme, y al llegar a la escuela, todas las compañeras ven a Byakuya como si fuera un actor o alguien famoso, e inmediatamente saltan las preguntas.

_- ¡Oh Rukia! ¿Estás saliendo con ese joven apuesto?_

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi hermano!_ – De verdad esas tipas están locas. De lejos se ve el parecido entre nosotros, y piensan que es mi pareja.

Cuando llego al salón, no está. Llego a mi lugar, me fijo en la ventana, y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven: Bambietta yendo del brazo de Ichigo. Inevitablemente no retengo esa cólera, esa maldita rabia saber que esa tipa ahora estará saliendo con él. Me volteo para ir al sanitario, y choco con alguien.

_- ¡Vaya Rukia! Ya se te está haciendo costumbre chocar conmigo. –_ Es Ashido. Y yo, me pongo de los mil colores.

_- Ho… ¡Ashido!... Hola… yo… ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! Enserio perdóname. –_ El solamente sabe ponerme tan nerviosa como lo hace Ichigo. La única diferencia es que Ashido Kanou me trata como deseo que Ichigo lo haga. Empezamos a platicar sobre lo ocurrido hace dos días y lo que acabo de ver ahora.

A lo largo del día, el idiota terco cabeza de zanahoria intentó hablar varias veces conmigo, pero huía o lo ignoraba. Los rumores de que la Srita. Basterbine salía con Ichigo se expandieron por toda la escuela, y ella se encargaba de confirmarlo. Y yo, pues, me la pasé con Ashido y Mizuiro. A la salida, fui a la tienda de Urahara y le platiqué lo sucedido a Ran y Yoruichi, las cuales me apoyaron con la decisión que tomé.

Y así han pasado 4 meses, Ichigo saliendo con la Srita. Basterbine y él y yo sin dirigirnos la palabra. Ha sido la primera navidad y año nuevo sin festejar con él. Al parecer esa amistad se ha acabado, y me duele saber que a pesar de que confesé mis sentimientos, él no consideró mis palabras y la eligió a ella. A pesar de todo, Ashido ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, y no voy a negar que me gusta, pero no estoy clara de mis sentimientos, porque Ichigo aún me duele. Además, no sé qué sentimientos tenga hacia mí, y no quiero arruinar otra amistad por culpa del amor.

Mi cumpleaños está cerca y estoy emocionada porque mis padres vendrán a festejarlo. Estoy en clase de matemáticas, y presto más atención que nunca, porque se acercan los exámenes universitarios y necesito prepararme al cien por ciento. De pronto, un papel vuela a mí.

_- "Ya basta de tus cuatro meses de berrinches y hablemos. Ichigo"_ - ¿Pero qué diablos piensa ese estúpido cabeza de zanahoria?

_- "No Ichigo, tu eso ya lo decidiste hace cuatro meses"_ – Contesto.

Cuando recibo el papel de vuelta, Ichigo calcula mal y rebota en mi cabeza, haciendo que caiga a los pies del profesor.

-_ Kuchiki, Kurosaki, se quedarán al final de la clase a hacer el aseo. Este papelito queda confiscado_ - ¡Maldición! Espero y mi hermano no se entere de esto.

-_ ¡Estúpido!_ – Le digo solo moviendo los labios a Ichigo.

Al final de la clase, Ashido me espera en las escaleras mientras Ichigo y yo hacemos el aseo. De pronto, me acorrala y yo asustada sin saber qué hacer, empieza a hablar.

_- ¡Ya Rukia! Me has dejado como un idiota durante cuatro meses, evitándome y sin poder hacer algo. Es tiempo de hablar. -_

_- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Kurosaki. Nuestra amistad ya pasó. Ahora déjame en paz. –_

_- No Rukia, necesitamos solucionar esto. –_

_- Yo no quiero Ichigo, ya renuncié a todo de ti. Me hace daño ya tu presencia ¿Qué no lo ves? –_

- ¡Ya basta de tus berrinches Rukia Kuchiki! - Grita mientras golpea el librero que esta al lado. - _Ni siquiera he podido hablar, yo solamente… –_

-_ ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo Rukia? Ella no quiere hablar contigo, así que apártate de ella. –_ Interrumpe Ashido. Esto me huele mal.

-_ ¡No te metas Kanou! Es asunto de nosotros dos. –_

Antes de que Ichigo volteara hacia mí, vi cómo fue empujado por Ashido y comienzan a pelear.

_- ¡Ya basta Kurosaki! ¡Ella no quiere hablarte! ¡Tú elegiste a la chica de la clase cuatro! –_ Y suelta puñetazo contra Ichigo.

_- ¡Metete en tus asuntos! ¡Esto es entre ella y yo!_ – El responde con otro igual.

_- ¡Ya no la lastimes más! ¡Tuviste durante dos malditos años la oportunidad de estar con ella! ¡Lo desaprovechaste todo!_ – Vuelve Ashido a responder y esto se está saliendo de control.

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí?_ – Grita Bambietta y mientras Ashido se distrae volteando para ver quién era, Ichigo se lanza sobre él y lo golpea repetidas veces.

_- ¡Yo no sabía de los sentimientos de Rukia! ¡Tú no sabes que es lo que siento! ¿Por qué defenderla tanto? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella?_ – Pregunta Ichigo mientras se llena los puños de sangre. Aprovecho la oportunidad y lo quito de encima antes de que llegue algún profesor.

_- ¡Basta Ichigo! ¡Ya!_ – Le digo al pelinaranja sollozando.

_- ¡Si Kurosaki! ¡Estoy enamorado de ella! ¡Y lograré conquistarla! –_ Contesta con ánimos Ashido desde el piso. Yo no me puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. ¿Ashido enamorado de mí?

* * *

**Y bueno, me he inspirado bastante para darle salseo a este capítulo ¡Y habrá mas!. Si me presionan, tendré nuevo capítulo el jueves o viernes. :D Apoyenme en el concurso *-* Se los agradecería.**


	5. Cambio

**¡Muchisísimas gracias a todos por sus buenos comentarios!** **Realmente me siento muy halagada con la respuesta tan positiva de ustedes a pesar de ser mi primer fic. Capítulo algo tarde debido a la Universidad y demás. Como ya mero alcanzo las veinte mil palabras, dejaré el fic en ocho o nueve capítulos. Disfruten el capítulo cinco :)**

* * *

**(Narrado por Rukia)**

Bambietta toma del brazo a Ichigo y se lo lleva a rastras de la escuela. De inmediato saco mi pañuelo y limpio la sangre de las heridas de Ashido y le ayudo a levantarlo. Mientras está sentado en una silla, termino de limpiar el salón y lo llevo a casa a curarle. Por dentro ese "Estoy enamorado de ella" no deja de resonar en mi cabeza.

_- No seas tan impulsivo, Ashido ¡Mira que caro te ha costado! –_ Le dije mientras cruzábamos la calle.

_- Se lo ha merecido totalmente. Cree que todo estará a su disposición cada que él quiera. Tu eres la primera que lo ha bateado de esa forma y tal vez eso lastimó su orgullo._ – Voltea hacia mí y sonríe – _Pero ha valido totalmente la pena._

Yo inevitablemente me sonrojo y trato de encontrar una excusa para cambiar de tema. ¿Por qué me siento de esa manera? Este sentimiento es bastante parecido a lo que siento por Ichigo, y me abruma un poco. "¿Se puede querer a dos personas a la vez?".

_- ¡Cielos!_ – Digo en tono fingido - _Acabo de recordar que no tengo gasas en el botiquín. Pasaré a la tienda de Urahara para comprar algunas. ¿Me esperas aquí? –_

-_ Está bien _– dice en tono "Sé que estas nerviosa, no soy tonto".

Al entrar a la tienda de Urahara, me tomo un respiro, intento tranquilizarme y asimilar todo esto, mientras estoy en el área de botanas.

-_ ¿Qué buscas Rukia-chan?_ – Dice por detrás de mí Kisuke.

-_ ¡Aaaaay! ¡Me asustaste Urahara! La gente sufre de infartos a diario por sustos, ¿Lo sabías? –_

-_ Lo siento, Rukia. Me sorprendió verte en el área de botanas sin tomar algo del estante. –_

_- Estaba distraída. Y bueno, necesito gasas, cinta para curaciones, algún antiséptico, algodón y helado napolitano. ¿Los tienes? –_

_- Todo tiene sentido excepto lo último, pero en tu caso sería al revés. ¿Te pasó algo? –_ Pregunta algo extrañado mientras busca todo lo que le dije.

-_ N… ¡No!... Quiero… ¡llenar un botiquín! Ya sabes, para emergencias –_

_- Ya veo. –_ Dice el tipo de sombrero verde de una manera no tan convencida –_ Son sesenta y cinco con cuarenta_ – Saco mi billetera de Chappy y pago mientras colocan mis compras en una bolsita de papel – _Bien, aquí está tu cambio._

_- ¡Gracias Urahara! ¡Saludos a Yoruichi! –_

_- ¡Buen día Rukia-chan! ¡Y suerte con tu emergencia!_ – Y bueno, con esas palabras provenientes de un muy inteligente Kisuke Urahara, mis nervios regresaron y lo único que hago es salir disparada de esa tienda con la respiración algo agitada y llego hacia donde está Ashido.

_- ¡Ya regrese! Compre helado napolitano y cosas para curarte. ¡Vamos a casa! –_

_- No es necesario que me cures, Rukia, yo… -_

_- ¡Nada de negativas señor Kanou! Usted necesita ser curado por ésta, ésta y ésta herida por potencial peligro de infección, si se resiste, me veré en la necesidad de anestesiarlo y arrastrarlo_ – Digo mientras señalo las heridas más graves que le propinó Ichigo.

-_ Está bien, me rindo_ – Dice Ashido levantando las manos –_ Vamos._

Al llegar a casa, invito a sentar al pelirrojo a la sala mientras preparo las cosas para curarle las heridas. Una vez listo, trago saliva y comienzo con la curación.

_- Esto dolerá un poco, será solo un ratito_ – Digo mientras pongo empiezo a pasar el algodón con antiséptico sobre la herida en la boca.

_- No me preocupo, estoy en buenas manos. ¡Auch! Serás una gran médico, Rukia. ¡Auch! –_

_- ¡Gracias! Me apasiona ayudar a las personas. –_

Después de sanar las heridas, y colocar un parche a la que necesito de uno, procedo a guardar las cosas e invitar un poco de helado.

_- ¡Listo! Guardare esto e iré por el helado, unos recipientes y cubiertos –_

_- ¡Bien! ¡El paciente obtendrá su dulce!_ – Dice en tono infantil Ashido y yo me río.

Voy al refrigerador por el helado e intento calmar esa sensación de nervios, que me dice que algo pasará con Ashido. Me gustaría que pasara, pero no sé si estoy preparada.

_- ¡Vamos Rukia! ¡Calma tus nervios!_ – Me digo en voz baja mientras estoy enfrente de la heladera. Cuando voy a abrir la puerta, una mano me lo impide. Volteo y ahí se encuentra el, con una mirada impaciente, con una expresión que muere de ganas por decir todo lo que siente.

_- Rukia… -_ Dice en un tono suave y lleno de amor y me abraza. En ese momento siento que mis pies despegan, pero no, ahí están, en tierra. – _Ya lo sabes todo, no puedo retenerme más, ya no quiero ocultar este sentimiento hacia ti… Te quiero y estoy loco por ti desde hace tiempo-_

-_ Ashido, yo…_ - Intento hablar pero realmente me siento en una especie de hipnosis. Mis pies flotando, mi estómago revoloteando, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. No sé qué hacer para decir las cosas. –

_- Yo sé que estás enamorada de Ichigo, y lo entiendo._ – Se separa del abrazo y me mira - _Pero quiero conquistarte. Si me das la oportunidad, haré lo posible para tener una hermosa experiencia. ¿Qué dices? –_

_- Yo…_ - Quiero decirle lo que siento, pero las palabras se quedan en mi garganta. Sé que si no digo algo, perderé bastante. "¡Vamos Rukia! ¡Expresate!" No dejan de vitorear el corazón y la razón, aunque mi cuerpo está en modo Pausa.

-_ Lo siento Rukia, no quiero presionarte. Disculpa mi imprudencia. –_ Va retirándose de la cocina

-_ ¡No Ashido!_ – Tomo de su mano antes de que siga. Y por obra divina, logró sacar las palabras correctas - _¡Tu!... ¡Tú también!..._

_- ¿Yo también? –_

-_ ¡Si! Me… Me… ¡Me gustas Ashido!_ – Él se queda atónito con mis palabras, ¡Y yo aún más! Es increíble que pudiera expresar eso.

En ese momento, nos quedamos mirando fijamente, hasta que Ashido sonríe y comienza a reir.

_- ¡Por dios!... ¡Rukia!... ¡En este momento soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra!_ – Y me vuelve a abrazar -_ ¡Hare todo lo que sea posible para hacer de esto una historia maravillosa!_ – Yo correspondo el abrazo y nos quedamos así unos momentos. Al separarnos, cruzamos miradas, el toca mi mejilla suavemente y yo me veo atrapada en un estado de hipnosis.

- _Ru… kia… -_ Es lo último que formula Ashido antes de acercarse a mí.

-_ Ashi… -_ No logré pronunciar su nombre antes de juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

No tengo mucha experiencia con los besos, de hecho es casi nula; solo he besado a dos personas en mi vida y la última vez ya fue hace bastante tiempo. Me dejé llevar por el beso, yendo al ritmo que Ashido me proponía, probando nuestros labios, juntándonos en un abrazo. Poco a poco aceleró el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones y con ello, la intensidad del beso. Con su boca logra hacer paso a que su lengua pruebe la mía, sin perder elegancia, sin verse tan poco romántico como pensé que sería ese tipo de beso y haciéndome sentir cada vez más extasiada. Yo me adapto a su ritmo, y esto se vuelve un coctel de sensaciones para mi cuerpo. No hay duda, quiero estar con él, y comenzar a escribir una linda historia, quiero llenar mi álbum mental de recuerdos con él. Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aliento, nos volvemos a mirar.

_- Wow, Rukia. Eres una maravillosa mujer, por eso me enamoré de ti. –_

_- Gracias por apoyarme siempre. Por estar ahí y ofrecerme tu tiempo, tu amistad, tu amor. Me encantas_ – Me siento feliz. Por primera vez siento que mi mundo no es "naranja".

Después de tanta intensidad, tomamos un poco de helado, vimos algunos programas de Televisión al azar y platicamos un rato, conocimos más del otro y disfrutamos de nuestra compañía. Cuando llega la hora de que Ashido se retire, lo acompaño por la calle, hasta llegar a una esquina.

_- Bien, Rukia, desde aquí deberás regresar a casa. No deseo que vayas tan lejos y que te pase algo… ¡Un momento! Creo que se me olvido algo en tu casa…_ - Dice lo último a modo de cuestionamiento.

_- ¿Qué cosa olvidaste? Si es así, yo mañana lo llevo a clases_ – Dije ingenuamente.

_- Hmmm… ¡No puedo irme de esta forma sin haberte propuesto ser mi novia!_ – Toma de mi mano y me sonrojo.

_- ¿Qué cosa? – _

_- Si, eso… Señorita Rukia Kuchiki, ¿Deseas ser novia de este pobre mortal qué acaba de ser golpeado?_ – Se inca y me besa la mano. Esto es probablemente lo más romántico que alguien me haya dicho. Yo sonrío y no puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz de haberme dado la oportunidad de estar con el.

_- Claro que si_ – Con esa respuesta, me abraza y me vuelve a besar. Después de eso, se despide y yo tomo mi camino a casa, sintiéndome realmente feliz por estos momentos. Al llegar a casa, me pareció ver como si una cabellera color naranja diera vuelta por la esquina.

Conforme han pasado los días, se ha expandido la noticia de mi relación con Ashido, la cual por obvias razones pasó a oídos de Ichigo, el cual, una semana después de estar saliendo con él, me envió una carta que encontré en mi casillero.

_"Rukia. Como no me vas a dar jamás la oportunidad de platicar contigo, te escribo estas palabras. Gracias por tener esos sentimientos hacia mí, y lamento no corresponderte como debiera. Además, si así fuera, no me sentiría en posición de ser pareja de alguien tan maravilloso como lo eres tú, debido a mi fama y mi actitud. Siento que no mereces estar con este mujeriego que ha cometido tantos errores en su vida. Espero y tengas suerte con Ashido, él sabrá tratarte como te mereces. Ichigo"_

Al leerla, no pude evitar ir a llorar al sanitario. A pesar de sentir lo que siento por Ashido, Ichigo sigue haciendo de mis sentimientos todo ese revoltijo, y dos años de intentar acercarme a él no se olvidan tan fácilmente. Antes de salir escucho a dos chicas platicando, Orihime y Tatsuki, dos ex de Ichigo.

_- Y bien, Orihime ¿Ichigo ya no te ha buscado?_ – Pregunta Tatsuki

- _No, y no me interesa ya, estoy bastante bien con Ulquiorra y deseo mantenerme así. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con quien realmente amo, ni por el placer de intentar enamorar a Ichigo Kurosaki para darle un escarmiento._

- _Que mal, yo esperaba que sufriera más. El muy tonto no se dio cuenta con la peluca de que la "Chica ebria" de la fiesta que lo sedujo era yo._ – Vaya, entonces Tatsuki y Orihime estuvieron armando todo ese alboroto de aquella vez.

_- Igual no sufrió tanto, ahora está con Bambietta Basterbine, de la clase cuatro._

_- Algunos dicen que también estuvo con Kuchiki, ¿Será cierto?_

_- Yo creo que sí, pero con la clase de tipo que es, de seguro terminaron. Ya no se les ve juntos, e incluso Rukia-chan anda con Kanou Ashido…._

Ya no logré escuchar más de la plática entre ellas dos por que salieron del baño. Me siento bastante sorprendida de escuchar a Orihime hablando de esa manera. ¿Venganza? ¿Me sacrifiqué tanto por venganza? Total, ahora ya no debe interesarme lo ocurrido hace ya más de cuatro meses. Debo preocuparme por el presente, y solo eso.

Transcurren los días rápidamente, y me sentí bastante contenta de festejar mi cumpleaños al lado de mis padres, Byakuya, Ashido y algunos de mis amigos, como Rangiku, Toshiro, Yoruichi, Urahara, Mizuiro y las hermanas de Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu. Durante la fiesta, anuncié a mis padres mi relación con Ashido, con el cual recibí total apoyo, a pesar de que mi hermano se sintiera celoso por ser el primer chico que presento como mí novio. Y después de la fiesta, tuve que contar y explicar a mis padres el por qué ando con el si ellos creían que terminaría con el pelinaranja.

Empieza mi recta final de la preparatoria, y con ello, a prepararme para los exámenes universitarios. Deseo ir a estudiar medicina a Tokio, y estoy entusiasmada con la idea de irme a vivir sola, conocer nueva gente, ser más independiente y estar en un nuevo entorno. Al parecer Ashido tiene planeado ir conmigo de igual forma, lo cual nos puede servir para mejorar nuestra relación. A pesar de llevar tan solo un mes de estar juntos, hemos formado una relación interesante, cada día quiero conocerle más, me cautiva más, me enamora más y hace olvidar poco a poco mis sentimientos hacia Ichigo. A ratos extraño la amistad del pelinaranja, y me pregunto ¿Qué será de el?...

**(Narrado por Ichigo)**

_He cometido muchos errores, y posiblemente dejar libre a ella ha sido el más grave de ellos…_

* * *

**Y bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos lo que oculta Ichigo detras de esa fachada de patán y el porque no aceptó a Rukia. El capítulo seis trataré de subirlo mañana :)  
**


	6. La historia del mujeriego

**¡Y seguimos con moar salseo! :3 ¡Ichigo cuenta su historia! Debido a que llego al límite de palabras, ya solo quedarán dos capítulos para terminar el fic, aunque serán un poco mas largos que estos. Espero y disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**(Narrado por Ichigo)**

Me encuentro frente a mi computadora viendo fotos de la enana. La extraño, deseo estar con ella, y no me siento merecedor de su amor, no importa que tanto me quiera, o la quiera yo. Seguramente el cabrón de Kanou ahora este besándola, o abrazándola, o…

_- ¡Basta Kurosaki! ¡Deja de pensar esas mierdas! Rukia no sería tan apresurada como para hacer esa clase de cosas con él a tan poco tiempo de estar juntos. –_

La enana ha sido la dueña de mis sentimientos y mis primeras fantasías como hombre desde hace casi dos años. Cualquiera que dice conocerme pensaría que me he tirado a todas y cada una de las que han pasado por esa lista mierdera que mis compañeros han hecho, pero no, y se que es vergonzoso, pero así es.

Conocí a la enana cuando ella se instaló en Karakura. No llamó inmediatamente mi atención, y tampoco fue amor a primera vista, más bien fue cautivándome poco a poco conforme la conocía, y al comenzar a fijarme a detalle de su anatomía, pequeña pero refinada, primero pensé que simplemente estaba despertando en mi un interés meramente sexual. He de aceptar que ella ha sido la única que me ha provocado erecciones en clase y me ha avergonzado en múltiples situaciones, de las cuales no está enterada, y ella no tiene la culpa, la culpa es mía por imaginarme yo con ella, en mi habitación, entregándole mi amor y demostrándole que tan loco estoy por ella, de una forma, ya saben, sin rodeos, hacer el amor con ella.

Toda esa locura de llamar mi atención comenzó en el primer baile de navidad de la preparatoria. Rukia llevaba un vestido corto color azul marino, zapatillas color negro y demás cosas que la hacían ver elegante y cautivadora. Yo iba con Senna, y estuve a punto de olvidar que me acompañaba cuando vi a Rukia con esas prendas, afortunadamente nadie notó que una parte de mi anatomía estaba dichoso de verla así. Esa noche no paré de observarla, y cada detalle que noté de la enana me parecía exquisito. Y desde esa vez no he dejado de soñar con esa condenada, haciendo muchas cosas, que realmente me apenaría decir y sacar de mí mente pervertida.

Desgraciadamente hice mal las cosas y para que Rukia no supiera mis pensamientos pervertidos hacia ella, empecé a tener noviazgos a lo tonto, con la primera chica que me decía "Ichigo me gustas", pero nada sustituía a mi enana, y para cuando me di cuenta, ya era tachado entre los alumnos de la preparatoria como un mujeriego e hicieron esa maldita "Lista de Kurosaki".

Trataba de fingir lo más posible el hecho de que me dolía cuando esas chicas me terminaban, para que nadie sospechara que esa maldita Rukia me volvía loco, sobre todo con ella fingía, y ella me apoyaba siempre.

Aquella vez que Orihime Inoue terminó conmigo, no estaba mal porque precisamente fuera con Ulquiorra Schiffer, si no que me había dado cuenta que la caligrafía de la enana era idéntica a la de las notitas que me enviaba supuestamente Orihime. Y en esos días, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Rukia no era solamente deseo, estaba realmente enamorado de ella. Mi problema es que siento que soy muy tonto al hablar con ella, y pensaba que si yo le decía de mis sentimientos se burlaría de mí. Al estar bebiendo aquel día en su casa, y que ella me dijera que estaba enamorada de Ashido Kanou, para mí fue un golpe definitivo, el cual motivo a seguir copa tras copa, hasta quedar un tanto embriagado y soltar parte de mis sentimientos.

**+++++++ FLASHBACK ++++++++**

_- Es cierto Rukia, ¿Acaso no ves lo hermosa que eres? Esos ojos violeta, esa piel tan suave, sería un total éxtasis. -_

_- Eso se lo dices a todas, estúpido cabeza de zanahoria. –_

-_ Pero tú eres especial –_

_- Idiota –_

**+++++++ FIN FLASHBACK ++++++++**

Estar a punto de besar a esa hermosa pelinegra ha sido uno de mis mejores momentos con ella, que fue interrumpido por mi padre. Al llegar a casa ese día, lo primero que hice fue golpear a la cabra loca por semejante imprudencia.

Cuando invite a Rukia a la fiesta de Mila Rose, ya venía con unas copas encima y el verla con ese atuendo tan sexy hizo volar a mi mente con mil y un perversiones. Pero una vez más, y probablemente esta sea mi mayor metida de pata en toda la puta historia, fui un total imbécil con ella. Estaba tan deseoso de besarla, abrazarla y decirle mis sentimientos, que lo primero que hice para librarme de todos los pensamientos que me invadían fue sacarla a bailar, pero no resultó como creí, por que verla bailar de esa forma solo aumentó mi deseo de estar con ella, hasta que Bambietta se presentó. Mi mente pensaba en una cosa y mi cuerpo hizo otra, ¿Y que hizo el idiota de Ichigo Kurosaki en la fiesta? ¡La abandoné! Pude haberle dicho "Rukia, ven con nosotros" o "Rukia, regresemos a bailar" ¡Pero no! Fui un total idiota. Tanta fue mi frustración por desearla tanto que tome a Bambietta, y me puse a bailar imaginando que era Rukia. Al terminar, no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso, estaba con las copas encima y no dejaba de ver la cara de Rukia en ella.

**+++++++ FLASHBACK ++++++++**

_- Ichi… ¡Ichigo! Vaya, esto ha sido repentino. Pero me gustó. – Dice la Srita. Basterbine en tono coqueto._

_- Ru… ¿Qué diablos? ¡Disculpa! – La suelto e inmediatamente busco a mi enana - ¿Dónde está Rukia?_

_- ¿Rukia? ¿Quién es Rukia? – _

_- ¡Olvidalo! ¡Disculpa! Tengo que ir a buscarla… - _

_- Voy contigo Ichigo –_

Al caer en cuenta de lo que hice, busqué inmediatamente a Rukia en el antro, llamé repetidas veces a su celular y dejé mensajes de voz. Pero primero tuve que ir a dejar a Bambietta a su casa.

_- Ichi, ¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí? Mis padres no estarán… - _

_- No, necesito ir a ver que Rukia esté bien._

_- Seguramente está en su casa. Anda, ven._

_- ¡No Bambieta! Me retiro…_

Pensé que le había pasado algo y salí en su búsqueda a los lugares que regularmente va, entre ellos, la casa de Ashido. Comienza a llover a cántaros, pero no me importa, solo quiero encontrar a la enana.

- _Ashido, ¿Rukia ha pasado por aquí?_ – En cuanto pregunto, siento como soy empujado hacia el piso.

- _¡Idiota! ¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Rukia?_

_- ¿Sabes dónde está ella? Dimelo por favor._

_- Ni yo lo se…_

_- Soy un idiota, la ignoré y después…_

_- ¿Qué le hiciste Ichigo? ¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia?_ – No dejaba de repetirlo mientras se lanzó y me golpeaba. – _¡Encuéntrala!... ¡Encuéntrala!... Tanto para ti, como para mí, Rukia es nuestro mundo… Encuéntrala Kurosaki._ – No pude decir palabra alguna antes de que entrara a su casa y momentos después, saliera corriendo a buscarla.

Me preguntaba que iba a hacer si no la encontraba. ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir a Byakuya?. Después de varias horas de búsqueda no encontré otro remedio más que llamarle.

_- Enana… favor, aparece… contesta. Te he estado buscando en todas partes. Te necesito, no tienes idea de cuánto. No me perdonaría si no apareces… voy camino a tu casa, espero y estés allá. Te quiero enana… Te quiero –_

_- Byakuya, ¿Rukia regresó a casa?_

_- Buenas noches Kurosaki. No se si le parezca un poco tarde para llamar. Pero si, aquí está. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_

_- Voy para allá._

Al saber que estaba en su casa, simplemente quería verla. Quería verificar que la enana estaba bien, solo quería eso. Y en cuanto me abrió la puerta no pude evitar abrazarla, quería decirle cuanto la amaba, pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como parecía. Rukia estaba furiosa, y reclamó todas mis idioteces, añadido a sus sentimientos hacia mi… ¿Rukia me ama?... ¡Rukia me ama! Pero al parecer ella no deseaba escucharme, no me permitió ni siquiera hablar, y yo la entiendo, he sido un idiota todo este tiempo, por mi miedo a que me rechazara. Me ha dicho que se rinde conmigo, y sé que lo merezco. Se va, y yo me quedé ahí, enlodado, empapado por la lluvia, y triste por no haber podido expresar mis sentimientos. Con ello surgió una duda en mi cabeza.

¿Soy merecedor del amor de Rukia?

No lo creo. Y creo que con ello cometo el peor y último de mis errores ese día, con el cual he firmado mí sentencia: Ir al departamento de Bambietta. En cuanto me recibe, sin saludarla la beso con esa desesperación con la que hubiera besado a Rukia, y estaba fuera de control, solo deseaba dejar de sentirme tan agobiado e impotente. Cierro la puerta y la cargo a mi cintura, ella no se opone y nuestras lenguas pronto comenzaron a hacer una danza erótica. La recargo en la pared y comienzo a besar su cuello, acaricio y recorro sus piernas con mis manos. De pronto, a pesar de la excitación, reacciono y comienzan a rodar las lágrimas.

_- Vamos a mi cuarto, Ichi –_ Dice agitada Bambietta.

-_ No puedo… No puedo… Disculpame –_ Me separo de ella y me voy al sillón.

No me puedo creer la locura que estuve a punto de cometer. Estoy terriblemente mal y Bambietta me pregunta si me pasaba algo. Le conté toda mi historia de cómo me enamoré de la enana. Creí que me mandaría al diablo, pero termino haciéndome la proposición de ser la que haga que olvide a Rukia. Estuvimos escuchando música, platicar y nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón. A partir de ahí, le tome aprecio, no es tan mala chica como parece. Cuando despertó, decidí proponerle ser mi pareja, a lo que inmediatamente aceptó, a pesar de recién haberla conocido. Ya no hay marcha atrás con lo que he hecho y debo mantenerme firme para no ceder ante mis emociones, las cuales por poco y pierdo cuando me quedé haciendo el aseo con Rukia en el salón de clases. Afortunadamente Kanou me detuvo, y a pesar que por un momento perdí el control y lo golpeé fuertemente, me sirvió para darme cuenta que él es el chico indicado para Rukia. Ese mismo día platiqué y me disculpe con Ashido acerca de lo ocurrido y me enteré que ya era novio de ella. ¡Diablos! Me rompió el corazón, pero no tuve de otra más que aceptarlo y desearles lo mejor.

Una semana después, le mandé una carta a la enana, debido a que ella no quiso hablar conmigo, y me siento mal, por todo lo que hice y no puedo ya remediar. Ocupé mi tiempo en la clínica de mi padre y con eso, descubrí mi pasión por ayudar a la demás gente. Deseo estudiar Medicina, y mi posible alternativa es Tokio. Con el inicio de los trámites universitarios, debo ponerme a estudiar para conseguir un puesto en esa universidad. No soy un mal alumno, al contrario, tan solo estoy debajo de Rukia y Ashido (Vaya Ironia). Quiero alejarme de esto y olvidarme de las oportunidades perdidas.


	7. Dilema y despedida

**(Narrado por Rukia)**

Estamos a dos días de hacer los exámenes en Tokio y estoy estresada, ansiosa y he decidido tomarme el día para hacerle un detalle a Ashido, con el cual cumplo 4 meses de relación. No me imaginé que tendría a un novio tan dulce, detallista, atento, y que me complementara tan bien como él. Poco a poco Ichigo va siendo guardado en un cajón, espero y en Tokio terminar de sellar el capítulo. Quiero hacerle algún detalle, pero sigo sin saber qué. Al salir de clases veo a una chica cargando un pastel y pienso inmediatamente en hacer uno, así que compro los ingredientes en una tienda cercana y rápidamente voy a preparar el pastel antes de que termine el día.

_- ¡Wow! ¡Ha quedado perfecto!_ – Digo después de tres horas de prepararlo. Es un pastel de chocolate con fresas y merengue. Está decorado con un corazón y dos letras acomodado de forma "I Love you" con el corazón en medio.

Lo coloco en una cajita a cuadros color blanco y rojo con un moñito color plateado. Después de eso voy a darme una ducha rápida, me pongo un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color blanco, en juego con un sueter color azul turquesa y unos zapatos sencillos del mismo color. No necesité peinarme, hoy mi cabello me ama y se acomodó con tan solo una cepillada, me di unos toques de maquillaje, un poco de rímel, brillo, y enseguida corro a por el pastel e ir a su casa. Cuando llego, toco el timbre y me recibe su mamá.

_- ¡Rukia! Hola querida. Ashido está en el jardín. Pasa. – _Me recibe la mamá de Ashido.

_- ¡Gracias Señora! Permiso. – _

Antes de llegar al jardín, escucho a Ashido platicar con una voz bastante familiar. ¿Ichigo?

_- … Yo amo a Rukia, ¿sabes? Y hubiera dado lo que sea para estar con ella. Lástima que no hay segundas oportunidades. Me porté como un total idiota. –_

_- ¿Y porque en vez de decirle tus sentimientos por ella decidiste condenarte? Desde lejos se notaba tu interés hacia ella –_

_- No quería lastimarla cuando en ese entonces sentía una profunda obsesión por ella. Creí que me tomaría como un pervertido o enfermo, no sé. –_

_- Bien, ya sabes entonces las cosas… Yo pronto…_- Ya no quería entrometerme más en la conversación y enterarme de cosas que no debía. Así que decidí a ir con ellos y calmarme.

_- ¡Hola amor!... Ichigo, buen día._ – Enterarme de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí hace sentirme de una manera entre feliz y culpable. Ahora entiendo él porque tanta insistencia en hablar conmigo. Pudo más mi orgullo por sobre todas las cosas. ¡Basta Rukia! Que no te descubran que les escuchaste.

_- ¡Rukia! Me preguntaba dónde estabas. ¡Feliz cuarto mes! –_ Llega hacia mí Ashido y me abraza.

-_ Yo, am… Traje un pastel para celebrar…_ - Lleva la caja a la mesa del jardín y abre el pastel.

-_ ¡Oh por dios! ¿Tú lo hiciste?_ – Yo asiento apenada y el simplemente está maravillado. Ichigo solo se limita a observar con una expresión fría, intentando ocultar su rabia al presenciar este momento.

-_ Traeré platos y cubiertos. ¡Sientate Rukia! Regreso en un momento._ – Ashido sale y me he quedado sola con Ichigo. En cuanto me encuentro con sus ojos miel, se me eriza la piel y mis latidos aumentan considerablemente y enseguida dirijo la mirada a otro lado. No quiero que cause estragos en mi Ichigo.

-_ Felicidades en… Rukia._ – Estuvo a punto de llamarme enana. Extraño ese apodo.

_- Gracias, Ichigo_ – Jamás me había percatado que esa mirada que Ichigo siempre me dirige es de amor. Siento ahora fluir sus sentimientos y que llegan a mí, es como si Ichigo me gritara "Te quiero Rukia" con tan solo una mirada.

_- Aquí está, chicos, permíteme rebanar esta belleza de pastel y compartirlo –_ Llega Ashido con los cubiertos y los acomoda –_ Antes de partir el pastel, quiero agradecerte Rukia, por tantos bellos momentos que he pasado a tu lado. Espero y estar cumpliendo la promesa de hacerte feliz. Te amo – Se acerca a mí y me besa._

Es la primera vez que me dicen "Te amo". Me siento feliz, nerviosa y un poco culpable con Ichigo.

_- Claro que cumples la promesa, tonto. –_ Y sonrío. Tengo que ocultar lo que de verdad siente mi corazón para no cometer un error. Ya tomé mi decisión hace cuatro meses y no puedo lastimar a Ashido.

Estuvimos platicando, comiendo pastel los dos y por un momento nos olvidamos de los problemas y recordamos los tiempos en los que nos juntábamos. Pasó el tiempo y llegó la hora de irnos.

-_ Ashido, ¿mañana te espero en la estación a las siete en punto? –_

_- Espero y sí. Necesito arreglar unos asuntos. Si no, te localizó allá. Ichigo, acompáñala, mi madre necesita que le ayude –_ Ichigo asiente.

_- Está bien. Hasta mañana_ – A partir de ese momento, empiezo a tener el presentimiento de que algo está mal o algo malo pasará.

_- Hasta mañana, Rukia. Te amo, no lo olvides. –_ Me abraza y me dice esas palabras en voz baja.

_- Yo también, Ashido. Hasta mañana. -_

Iba caminando junto con Ichigo sin cruzar palabra, pero creo que sabíamos los dos lo que sentía el otro. Al llegar a donde cada quien seguía su camino, nos despedimos.

_- Bien… me voy desde aquí… suerte en tu examen de mañana. Tengo que ir a estudiar también –_

_- ¿Si ingresarás a la universidad?_ – Pregunté alegremente. Me sorprendió por el hecho de que él no tenía planes para seguir sus estudios.

_- Si… Amm… Estudiaré… Administración… en Kioto_ – No me convenció del todo esta respuesta, pero preferí no preguntar.

_- Que bien. Bueno, Byakuya me espera. Hasta luego –_

_- Hasta luego –_

Probablemente esta ha sido la conversación más incómoda que pudiera haber tenido con Ichigo, y con ello me he dado cuenta que el sigue haciendo de mis sentimientos algo lindo. Llego a casa, tomo un baño y no puedo dejar de pensar en esa conversación. Al salir, mis padres llaman desde Italia para arreglar los fondos para ir a Tokio para el examen. Llegue a cama agradecida de tener un día tan ocupado, y al sentarme, reviso el celular y recibo un mensaje de Ashido.

_- Mi hermosa Rukia, gracias por este tiempo tan hermoso. Te debo tu regalo. -_

Ashido es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en este tiempo, y tantos son los momentos que he atesorado a su lado, que han hecho desear no salir de la preparatoria.

Estoy a 20 minutos de partir a la estación. Me encuentro con mis maletas listas esperando un taxi, y con el celular en mano por si Ashido me llamaba.

-_ Rukia, ya llegó tu taxi._ – Byakuya me avisa.

-_ Bueno, hermano, nos vemos en dos días. Te quiero_ – Lo abrazo y estoy conmovida. Estoy a punto de llorar.

_- Yo también te quiero. Ten mucho cuidado, llámame cuando lo necesites, estudia mucho, y que te vaya muy bien. No llores Rukia, solo son dos días_ – Me limpia las lágrimas que ruedan por mi cara.

_- Disculpa, es la emoción. Daré lo mejor de mí –_

Pongo mis maletas en el taxi y me despido de Byakuya. Camino a la estación repasé un poco la guía. Al llegar, estuve durante cuarenta minutos esperando a ver si Ashido llegaba, pero no lo hizo, así que yo me fui sola a Tokio. Comencé a preocuparme

-_ Ashido, ¿Por qué no llegas?..._ – Intento marcarle – _¿Hola? Oh, el buzón… Soy Rukia, ¿Dónde estás? Estoy muy preocupada, en cuanto puedas llámame. Te quiero…_ - Cuelgo – _Creo que no llegara. Son las siete y cincuenta y cinco. Si no tomo el tren de las ocho y diez llegaré tardísimo a Tokio… -_ Me dirijo a comprar los boletos y no paro de ver a todos lados que llegue mi amado.

Al abordar el tren, me pareció por un momento ver a Ichigo, pero entre tanta multitud lo perdí de vista. Pasé el viaje estudiando y preguntándome si ese chico era Ichigo. ¡Vamos Rukia! Solo estás delirando, él se irá a Kioto.

Llegué bien a Tokio. A pesar de haber ido en varias ocasiones, me sigue pareciendo un lugar maravilloso. Pasé la noche en el hotel, y a primera hora de la mañana estaba lista para irme a la universidad a realizar el examen. En la asignación de grupos creí nuevamente ver a Ichigo, pero no estaba segura de que fuera él. No dejaba de preguntarme si estaba Ashido en Tokio, o si hizo el examen.

-_ ¿Hola? Soy Rukia. ¿Qué paso? Estoy muy preocupada, espero y hayas llegado al examen… -_

_- ¡Grupo 14! ¡En tres minutos comienza el examen! –_

_- Suerte, te quiero. -_

No dejaba de marcar y mandarle mensajes de voz. Estaba realmente preocupada, y en la primera oportunidad me regresé a Karakura. Al llegar a la estación, Ashido estaba esperándome.

_- Ashido. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste al examen? ¿O si lo hiciste? –_

_- No fui Rukia. Tenemos que hablar, ven, vamos._ - Dicho esto y de esa forma me hacen revivir ese mal presentimiento que tenía hace dos días.

_- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó alguna cosa? Ashido responde._ – Estoy muy preocupada y no puedo controlar este mal presentimiento.

_- No estoy bien, pero tranquila, vamos._ – Vamos a un taxi y me ayuda a subir las maletas. La ansiedad por saber que está sucediendo comienza a consumirme. Sea lo que tenga que pasar, quiero que pase ya.

Llegamos al parque que está cerca de mi casa y me ayudó con las maletas. Fuimos a una banca, nos sentamos y nuevamente pregunto qué pasa con esta situación tan extraña.

_- ¿Qué pasa Ashido? ¿Por qué tan misterioso? –_

_- Rukia, gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos._ – Me toma de la mano y la besa – _Eres la persona más especial que he conocido, eres una novia excelente, de hecho la mejor novia del mundo… Lamentablemente… tenemos que terminar… esta relación… Yo… lo siento._ –

_- ¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Algo hice mal? –_ Estaba desconcertada, no me podía creer que esto fuera a pasar. Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mi cara.

_- No Rukia, no es lo que crees. Mira, mi familia está pasando por una situación económica muy difícil. Mis estudios dependen tan solo de una beca, y en Tokio no me la ofrecen. Hace cuatro días me llegó la carta de aceptación de una beca en Alemania y… me voy en tres semanas…_ -

-_ ¿Que? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?_ – No paraban las lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

_- Porque no quería echar a perder lo que llevabas estudiado para tu examen. Seguramente si te decía te arruinaría el examen universitario – Me seca las lágrimas y me abraza_ – Yo tampoco quería irme, pero también deseo superarme. Si deseas esperarme, yo iré por ti cuando terminemos la universidad.

_- ¿Y si llega alguien más a tu vida? –_

_- Rukia, yo te amo, y te lo dije. No sé qué pase el día de mañana, pero disfruta esta etapa que vendrá. Me mantendré en contacto contigo. Haré lo posible por mantener esto vivo. –_

_- Entiendo Ashido. No quiero estropear tu sueño. Pero… todo esto es muy repentino… - _

_- Perdóname por decirlo de esta manera –_

_- Entonces, ¿no estarás para la graduación? –_

_- No. Tuve que arreglar mi certificación antes, ya que los cursos allá comienzan más pronto –_

_- Perdóname por llorar tanto –_ Me seco las lágrimas – _Ya, no más llorar, quiero disfrutar estas semanas que nos quedan juntos, hay que aprovecharlas al máximo._ – Le abrazo y siento la calidez de su ser. Esos abrazos que me hacen sentir plena. Después lo besé, con esas fuerzas y esa intensidad con la que le quiero.

Las siguientes tres semanas fueron un tanto nostálgicas para mí. Saber que los días transcurrían y cada vez faltaba menos para la graduación y para la despedida entre Ashido y yo, me hacían odiar a Cronos. A pesar de haber terminado la relación aquel día, seguimos tratándonos como si nada hubiera pasado, como para tratar de asimilar mejor las cosas. Al mismo tiempo me encontraba ansiosa por saber los resultados del examen universitario.

Estas tres semanas estuvieron llenas de emociones. Despedidas con compañeros, reuniones entre amigos, regalos, lágrimas, risas y demás sentimientos encontrados. Hoy es el día en el que Ashido parte a Alemania, y lo acompañamos algunos chicos de la clase, maestros, su familia, Ichigo y yo. Todos nos despedimos de él, y como era de suponerse, estaba llorando.

_- Ojalá te vaya bien. Me llamas en cuanto llegues, por favor._ – Luzco como mamá preocupada por su hijo.

_- Está bien Rukia. Te adoro, no lo olvides. –_

_- Claro que no, tonto. Gracias –_

"_Vuelo 735 con destino a Múnich, pasajeros favor de pasar a la sala 13… "_

Esas son las palabras de despedida. El verlo alejándose hace de mí ser un mar de nostalgia y al mismo tiempo no dejo de repetirle "Gracias". Después de esto sé que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí y si el destino así lo desea, estará conmigo.

_- Rukia… ¿Vamos juntos a casa?_ – Me pregunta un pelinaranja avergonzado.

_- Claro Ichigo –_

Salimos del aeropuerto y caminamos un largo camino a casa. Platiqué con él todo ese rato, reímos, platicamos de nuestros planes y disfrutamos un buen tiempo en compañía del otro. Supe que termino con Bambietta, debido a los estudios, ella se irá a otro lado a estudiar e Ichigo no deseó acompañarle. Él espera no cargar a "La lista de Kurosaki" en la universidad, y mencionó que no tiene planeado hacer eso de declarársele a la primer chica que se le confesara.

-_ … Y tu hermano jamás se enteró de la botella que nos bebimos hace aquel día… _- Dice Ichigo Riendo.

_- Claro idiota, imploraba a todas las deidades de que no se enterase. Si no, eras hombre muerto Kurosaki –_ De pronto se quedó parado y sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-_ Rukia, toma. Es una carta de Ashido. Quería que te la diera después de que se fuera –_

_- Gracias, Ichigo. –_

_- Y toma, enana._ – Me da una caja que saca de su mochila –_ Este es el regalo que te debo de cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo. ¿No pensarías que lo olvide? ¿O sí? –_

- _No… Ichigo… -_

- _Bueno enana yo de aquí me despido. Te veré hasta el día de la graduación_ – Dice sonrojado –

_- ¿Por qué hasta ese día? – _

_- Acompañaré a mi padre a la compra de suministros para la clínica. Últimamente ha habido bastante trabajo –_

_- Quien diría que terminarías estudiando administración. –_

_- ¡Bah! Yo no soy médico… Mi padre necesita más un administrador para su clínica que otro doctor –_

_- Bueno, yo seré la que le ayude –_

_- Claro, Rukia. -_ Se ha formado el silencio incómodo y mis latidos comienzan a aumentar. ¿Es que Ichigo siempre provocará esto en mí? – _Bueno, ve a casa, si no llegarás tarde y tu hermano se molestará._

_- Tienes razón… Bueno, nos vemos el día de la graduación, y saludos a tu padre –_

_- Claro, yo le digo –_

Desde ese día, Ichigo Kurosaki no deja de provocarme suspiros, ni de mandarme mensajes. "Hey enana ¿Qué haces?" "Hey enana, sonríe" y esa clase de mensajes tontos, que no son propios de Ichigo Kurosaki. He estado bastante ocupada con algunos trámites para la renta de un departamento y pasé de largo la caja que el cabeza de zanahoria me había regalado. Estaba revisando las ofertas de renta de departamentos mientras bebo un poco de café con leche, hasta que dejo caer mi mochila y con ello cae la caja sacando su contenido.

_- ¡Diablos!... ¿Este es el regalo de Ichigo? ¿Montones de papel? Hmmm… veremos, ¿Qué es todo esto?... cartas… más cartas… ¡Oh que ternura! ¡Un Osito! Creo que lo hizo él, tiene marcas de costuras_ - Me río un poco – _Bueno, ¡Esta es la de Ashido! Primero leere esta…._

- _"Rukia, cuando hayas leído esto, yo estaré fuera de aquí. Nuevamente te agradezco todo este tiempo a tu lado, que realmente he atesorado… Te amo, eso tenlo por seguro, y te lo he demostrado, pero probablemente no te haya amado tanto como lo hace Ichigo Kurosaki… Espero que en mi ausencia el idiota logre conquistarte nuevamente. Sé que lo amas… Se feliz con el"… Se feliz con… ¿Q-brrrrr?_ -

En cuanto leo esas palabras se me atora el café y empiezo a toser… ¿Qué Ichigo que?

* * *

**Bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Como les dije, iba a ser un poco mas largo que los otros por esa cuestion de las palabras límite. ¿Que pasará ahora con Rukia e Ichigo? ¿Ashido la dejará ir así como así?**


	8. El tiempo lo decidirá

**Y bien, esta es como una "Primera parte" de esta historia, despues del concurso, quiero continuarla. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pues, deseenme suerte para el concurso.**

* * *

Leer la carta de Ashido deseándome felicidad al lado de Ichigo me ha sorprendido como nunca.

-_ "… Ichigo se sacrificó para que yo pudiera hacerte feliz, ya que no se sentía merecedor de tu amor por su fama. Él sabía que no querías ser parte de esa estúpida lista, y desistió de hablar contigo aquel día que nos peleamos. Rukia, dale esa oportunidad que el merece, lo quieres demasiado y es algo con lo que yo jamás podré competir. Tal vez Ichigo sea un cabeza hueca que no sabe expresar sus emociones pero es una gran persona… "_- Después de leer esto nunca he estado más sonrojada como ahora. ¿Qué diablos se le ocurrió pedirme Ashido?

-_ No Rukia… ¡No!..._ – Me levanto de la silla y comienzo a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación – _Él ya tuvo su oportunidad, y aunque siguiera enamorada de ese idiota, ya no hay manera de… se va a Kioto y yo a Tokio. El conocerá muchas chicas allá… Yo esperaré a Ashido… ¡Sí! Yo le esperare…_ - A pesar de repetirme ese mantra mi corazón latía con fuerza al imaginarme dándole esa oportunidad a Ichigo. Aun no acepto del todo que sigo enamorada de él. -_ ¿Y si él chico que vi en la universidad era Ichigo? ¡No Rukia!_ – Me tumbo en la cama y no dejo de suspirar – _Diablos… ¿Qué acaso nunca dejaré de amar a ese idiota?_

Seguí viendo esas cartas, ¡Todas eran de Ichigo! Contenían poemas bastante hermosos hacia mí, y en otras, me relataba sus tonterías y lo arrepentido que estaba de ello. Después de algunas horas de leer todas esas hojas llenas de tan hermosas palabras, no puedo evitar sentirme mal. ¡Ichigo me quiere! ¡Me cedió a Ashido! Si hubiera dejado que me explicara las cosas, si no hubiera sido tan imbécil con él, si mi orgullo no hubiera podido más que esto...

_- Vaya… al final todo se llenó de malentendidos, y vaya momento para enterarme de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ichigo… Estúpido cabeza de zanahoria… pero así me encanta… - _

.

.

.

Hoy es el día de la ceremonia de graduación, y también es día de saber los resultados de la universidad. No paré de revisar mi correo constantemente mientras que mi hermano solo me veía correr de un lado a otro.

-_ Rukia, en diez minutos salimos. Por favor deja esa computadora, en la universidad te dijeron que a partir de las 2 de la tarde se darían resultados –_ Me dice Byakuya con tono paciente, pero interiormente sé que le molesta mi estado de ánimo.

_- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!... –_

De pronto mi celular suena, es una llamada de Ashido.

_- ¡Hola!_ – Dije con emoción.

_- ¡Hola Rukia! Solo te llamaba para felicitarte, lamento no estar allá pero sabes que a la distancia estoy contigo. ¿Ya leíste mi carta? – _

_- Si Ashido, yo… - _

_- Espero y hagas eso que te dije._ – Interrumpe Ashido mis palabras –_ Probablemente te mienta con eso de ir a Kioto. No te digo que ahora le digas "Ichigo te amo, estemos juntos para siempre", solo dale la oportunidad de conocerse mejor, a pesar de tener ya tiempo de conocerse._

Ahora lo entiendo todo, y al mismo tiempo estoy más confusa que nunca. Muchas veces me dije desde que se fue que le esperaría, que el merece más que nadie que esté conmigo, ¡Y ahora pasa esto! Pero bueno, el tiempo es el que decidirá mi destino.

_- Lo intentaré, no prometo nada. No es fácil después de todo lo ocurrido – _

_- Entiendo… Te quiero Rukia, ¡Éxito! – _

_- Gracias Ashido – _

_- ¡Rukia! ¡Vámonos ya!_ – Grita Byakuya desde el escalón y salgo disparada.

_- ¡Ashido tengo que irme! Ya es algo tarde. Muchas gracias por tus deseos. - _

_- Hasta luego, Rukia. –_

Salimos directo al colegio a toda prisa, ¡Y llegamos justo a tiempo!...

La ceremonia de clausura fue algo emotiva. Las palabras del director y de la presidenta Apacci fueron conmovedoras y sumamente motivadoras. Muchos de mis compañeros y alumnos de las otras clases lloraron, otros sonrieron, y algunos otros cambiaron algunas perspectivas de su vida. Durante la entrega de diplomas sentí que la mirada de cierto pelinaranjo en mí. Causaba que mi corazón revoloteara y me sintiera feliz a la vez, tanto que casi caigo de los escalones al bajar.

-_ ¡Cuidado Rukia!_ – Me dice Ichigo al tiempo que sostiene mi brazo.

_- Gra… Gracias. Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída –_

Al terminar la entrega y dar por concluida la ceremonia, todos nos dispusimos a tomarnos fotos. Añadí a la colección todas esas fotos con mis compañeros, ya sea en grupo o sola con ellos.

_- ¡Rukiaaaaa! Ven… tomate una foto con mi Ichigo –_ Aparece Isshin con su cámara Kodak de los noventas.

_- ¡Claro Señor Kurosaki! –_

_- ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces con ese cacharro viejo?_ – Le grita Ichigo avergonzado.

_- Era la cámara con la que nos tomamos muchas fotos juntos tu madre y yo. La guardé para este momento especial Ichigo._ – Alega el Señor Kurosaki con un tono dramático. - _¡Digan Whisky! –_

_- ¡Whisky!_ – Decimos Ichigo y yo a la vez y se escucha el sonido del obturador de la camarita Kodak.

_- ¡Que bella pareja la de ustedes dos!... ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo se ve tan hombre con Rukia! ¿Cuándo harás que le declare su amor? –_ Nuevamente dramatizando el padre de Ichigo con las manos levantadas al cielo.

No faltó más que esas palabras para ponernos tan rojos como un tomate y voltearnos a ver. Sentir esa mirada, el cruce Violeta-Naranja, solo complicó las cosas. Me sentía tan avergonzada por admitir que era cierto eso, que salí disparada con Byakuya.

_- ¡Rukia! ¡Espera!_ – Oí tenuemente, pero creí que era mi imaginación mientras caminaba intentando buscar a mi hermano.

-_ Rukia - ¡Oh! ¡Por fin lo encontré! - ¿Dónde estabas? Llamaron de la oficina, pasó algo con unas transferencias de materia prima provenientes de Italia y tengo que ir a certificarlas. – Hice mi puchero. Byakuya había prometido pasar el día conmigo, pero trabajo es trabajo y más cuando se trata de la empresa de mis padres_ – Regreso más tarde y te traeré una sorpresa, ¿Está bien?

_- Está bien, ve. –_

Poco a poco la gente se iba, y yo quería hacer un último recorrido antes de despedirme de esta escuela. Pasar por los salones, y entrar por última vez a aquella que fue mi clase, fue algo nostálgico. Me senté por última vez en el que era mi lugar y recordé lo emocionante que era ir a clases, ver a todos mis compañeros, lo admito, realmente disfruté esta etapa. Al salir del aula, quería ir a un último lugar: La azotea. Al subir, recordé como disfrutaba ir a ese lugar a desayunar con Ichigo, platicar, pelear, y todas esas cosas que hacíamos. Al entrar, lo primero que vi es esa hermosa cabellera naranja.

_- ¿Ichigo? – _

_- ¿También vienes a recordar viejos tiempos? – _

_- Algo así – _

Estuvimos ahí contemplando la escuela un largo rato, en silencio. Hasta que Ichigo rompe el silencio.

_- Me encantaba pasar el tiempo aquí platicando contigo ¿Sabes? Aquí liberaba el estrés. De hecho lo que liberaba el estrés no era este lugar…_ - Y en este momento volvimos a cruzar miradas, cosa que descubrí me hace estremecer. – _Era… Rukia Kuchiki_

En ese momento no dejamos de sostener la mirada, no sabía lo que pasaría, pero me sentía demasiado nerviosa, incluso más que aquella vez que Ashido me confesó sus sentimientos… Mucho más.

-_ Rukia… quiero decirte algo, pero supongo que ya lo sabes…_ - Oh Oh, se refiere al contenido de la caja. Toma mi mano y circula en mí una corriente eléctrica que pasa por todo mi cuerpo. – _Rukia…_ - Suspira profundamente – _Sé que me he portado como un idiota, sobre todo este último año… Sé que piensas que soy un total idiota, y si, tal vez lo soy por no saber expresar mis sentimientos… Pero a pesar de todo, estoy enamorado de ti…_ - ¡Oh por dios! Una cosa es lo que vi en las cartas que me puso nerviosa, pero escucharlo de él es mucho mas intenso.

_- I… chi… go… No sé qué decir…. Yo…_ - Iba a continuar con un tonto discurso improvisado cuando siento un abrazo, mi primer abrazo con Ichigo Kurosaki.

_- Rukia, probablemente sea la primera y última vez que te abrace porque soy un tonto, por favor no me rechaces –_

Hice caso a sus palabras y me correspondí el abrazo. Me sentía en caída, en esa sensación de bajar a toda velocidad de una montaña rusa multiplicado por veinte. Sentía su aroma, a Ichigo, todo a él. Al separarnos y hacer conexión nuestras miradas, violeta-naranja, fue inevitable perderme aun mas.

_- Ichigo…_ - Al verle acercarse a mí, sabía que no era un sueño, ya no…

_- Ru… kia… - _

Fue lo último que soltaron sus labios antes de hacer conexión con los míos. Jamás me imaginé que besaría a Ichigo algún día, y menos en estas circunstancias. ¡Menudo regalo de graduación!

Nos dejamos llevar en un perfecto beso, como si nuestras bocas fueran hechas a medida para el otro, como si nuestras lenguas se conocieran y ya supieran lo que tuvieran que hacer. Fue un beso maravilloso, hasta que tuvimos que recuperar el aire.

_- ¡Hmm!_ – Bufé enojada, Ichigo rie.

_- Me encantas pequeña de ojos violetas… -_

_- Tu también Ichigo, pero… -_ y en ese momento la "Cruda realidad" me pone en tierra – _Ya todo ha terminado, tu te vas a Kioto, y yo a Tokio._

_- No me importa, yo deseo estar contigo – _

_- Es difícil, ya sabes mi situación ahora_ – En ese momento, mi pelinaranja me acuno las manos a su cara. Muero de amor por este chico, pero no dejo de pensar en todas aquellas veces que intenté conquistarle pero fui rechazada.

_- Lo sé Rukia, ¿Me puedes dar la oportunidad de conquistarte? – _

_- No lo sé Ichigo… -_ Creo que ya esperaba esa respuesta, y aun así vi dolor en su cara – _No dejo de pensar en todas esas veces que intenté conquistarte y no tenía resultado y te ibas con cualquier chica._ – En ese momento se separa de mí y se encamina hacia la salida.

_- Piénsalo Rukia, no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente._ – Y salió

No dejaba de sentirme abrumada y feliz al mismo tiempo. Fui a casa como pude y lloré, no por sentirme triste, era la frustración por no decirle que "si" y dejar que una vez el miedo y orgullo me consumiesen. Cuando logré tranquilizarme fui a la computadora a revisar los resultados del examen de admisión…

_- "Estimada Rukia Kuchiki… bla bla bla se enorgullece en informarle que… ¡Ha sido admitida! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Fui admitida!_ – Salí de la habitación y corrí encantada de la vida sabiendo que había sido admitida a medicina, iba directo a la puerta y gritarle a todo el vecindario cuando choqué con mi hermano.

_- ¡Rukia! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa…?_ – Me dijo un tanto molesto. Obvio, ¿Quién no se molestaría cuando lo tumban de esa manera?

_- ¡Fui admitida! ¡Fui admitida!_ – Interrumpí su regaño.

Nos levantamos los dos y nos abrazamos, entramos a casa y festejamos con saltos, llamamos a papá y mamá, lo publiqué en Facebook, Twitter; Llamé a Ashido, a Ichigo y a todos los que se me ocurrieron. No cabía en la felicidad.

.

.

.

_- Y bien, he llegado –_

Estoy ya en mi nuevo departamento. Papá y mamá decidieron que mi regalo por haber sido admitida era comprarme el apartamento en vez de apoyarme con la renta. La siguiente semana comienzan las clases y necesito acomodar las cosas. Hace dos semanas que estoy aquí junto con Byakuya para pintar, hacer la compra del inmobiliario y demás cosas que necesito para estar bien. En un rato más llegan los muebles restantes y estoy encantada con el resultado. De repente veo un sobre que dice "Para Rukia". Lo abro y empiezo a leerlo.

-_ "Rukia, he regresado por ti"... - ¿Quién ha regresado por mí? ¿Ashido? – "He venido a reconquistarte, te espero el primer día de clases en el parque de esta dirección…" ¿Qué? ¿Quién diablos puede ser? ¡Esta es la dirección de la universidad! Sera que... ¿Estará estudiando conmigo? ¿Quien diablos será? –_

.

.

.

Hoy es el primer día de clases, y estoy nerviosa más por saber quién viene a "reconquistarme" que por ser el primer día de clases en sí. Solo hay dos opciones: Ichigo o Ashido. Si es Ashido aceptaría estar nuevamente con él, pero con lo último sucedido no me parece que sea él. ¿Es Ichigo? El me hizo pensar las cosas, y si me pidiera la oportunidad para reconquistarme, se la daría.

-_ No lo sé… ¡No lo sé! Rukia, tranquila_ – Me repetí al salir y durante el camino no deje de decírmelo.

Al llegar a ese parque, mi mente y mi corazón se aclararon por completo, sé que él de verdad está por mí.

_- Hola Rukia – _

_- Ichigo –_

_- Ya es hora de que me digas tu respuesta_ – Al fijarme en su credencial vi… "Kurosaki Ichigo… Carrera: Medicina" ¿Qué diablos? ¿Ichigo será mi compañero? –

-_ ¿Estas… en medi… cina?_ – Tartamudeé toda nerviosa apuntando a su carnet y al pensar en la idea de el siendo mi compañero, bueno no es idea porque es la realidad.

_- Si_ – Dice Ichigo sonriente. – _Rukia, espero mi respuesta._

_- ¡Se supone que estarías en Kioto! – _

_- Mentí para darte la sorpresa –_

_- Idiota – _

_- Enana – _Dice sin dejar de reir. –_ Rukia, te lo dije el día de la graduación y te lo digo ahora. No te pido ser mi novia, solo pido que me des la oportunidad de enmendar mis tonterías y conquistar nuevamente tu amor. No prometo no fallarte, pero haré todo lo posible._

Después de verlo, sabía que era sincero. Mintió para no hacerme sentir mal, y ahora está aquí pidiéndome la oportunidad de que las cosas se den por si solas. No necesito pensarlo, la decisión se tomó desde que él quiso hacer todo esto.

_- Ichigo… está bien… solo no hagas las cosas forzadas, quiero que las cosas se den naturalmente… También, necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar esto, adaptarnos, y todo esto que viene… -_

En ese momento suena el timbre y la mirada de Ichigo se ilumina.

_- ¡Gracias!... ¡Gracias!... ¡Gracias!..._ – Salta de alegría hasta que oye el timbre - _Rukia, creo que tenemos que ir a clase de Anatomia. ¿Salón 205? –_

-_ ¡Cierto! Si… salón 205 –_

-_ Vamos o no nos dejarán entrar_ – Salimos corriendo hacia el edificio e ir a nuestras clases. No sé qué nos depara el futuro, no sé si haremos las cosas bien, solo sé que...

El tiempo decidirá si tomé la respuesta correcta o no…


End file.
